The Princes Love
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: Tony had been hiding his second gender from the moment he presented. It was just safer that way. In a world where omegas, specifically male omegas, have very little rights, it was the only way to survive. He had done a good job of it too. Everybody thought he was just a beta. That was until the Avengers showed up and made his life hell. His saving grace, Thor Odinson.
1. Revealed

Welcome to my new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on More Than He Seems. This is just a little side project I wanted to work on. There is some slight dub-con because of the nature of ABO fics. Nothing too bad. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being an Omega in an Alpha dominated world was rough. Being a male Omega was even rougher. Female Alphas were cherished and encouraged. Female Omegas and Betas were considered normal. Male Omegas were often abused in their society. They were rare and considered abnormal and an abomination. That's why Tony Stark HATED being an Omega. When he presented at the age of 11, his father had locked him up tight in his room and beat the shit out of him. Tony had been on illegal scent blockers and heat suppressants ever since.

Tony spent his life thinking about all that he would miss out on. Because of the scent blockers, Alphas thought he was a Beta, so they would never try to court him into a mating heat. He would probably never have children. Sure, when Tony was young and dumb he sure didn't want kids, but now that he was older and more mature he liked the idea of a little mini him running around. Honestly, at one point his baby fever was so bad he almost went off his scent blockers. If he had done this he would have lost all his rights to the company and his suits. Omegas didn't have many rights. Sure, if he had a mate and his mate said it was ok he could keep everything. Unfortunately, Tony Stark was lonely as shit and didn't have a mate.

So, no mate, no kids, and half the Avengers didn't trust him. Bruce and Thor were the exceptions. Bruce was his science bro and a "fellow Beta". Naturally, they found friendship. Thor was an Alpha and royalty. He literally had no business even talking to Tony, but he did. It was actually Thor who had convinced the other Avengers to let Tony into the pack.

So yeah, Tony liked Thor. Maybe a little too much. So that's why Tony was so surprised when Thor would bring him little trinkets and such back from Asgard. Little things for Tony to take apart and learn from. Tony didn't understand. He made sure that Tony always had food and that he didn't get cold. It felt so much like courting. But Thor thought Tony was a Beta, so it couldn't be that. If Tony was braver he would have confronted Thor about it, but he wasn't. It made him feel loved and cherished. Tony had never felt like this in his life. He spent his youth being abused and his young adult years being manipulated. He had never really felt love. So yeah, Tony wasn't giving this up anytime soon.

That's when the problems started.

Well, the rest of the team saw it as a problem. Tony and Thor saw it as a blessing.

You see, in order to trigger a bonding heat, the Omega needs to completely trust their partner. Once this happens, the Omega shuts down and becomes completely dependent on the Alpha of their choosing. They often find loud noises to be upsetting and different sensations such as touch, and smell can become overwhelming. 3-4 hours later the Omega's heat is triggered as well as the Alpha's rut. 99% of the time bonding heats end in pregnancy.

Tony never thought he'd get to experience this. Which was why he was so surprised when one evening he was doing some paperwork in the living room when everything just suddenly became too much. Every sound, every texture around him, every scent was just too much. Tony didn't really know what was going on with his body, so he opted to just go with his instincts.

The team was just as surprised as Tony was when the found him curled up in a ball with his hands covering his ears on the floor of the living room.

"Stark! What are you doing? What's wrong?" shouted Steve as he walked closer.

Tony just pressed on his ears harder and shook his head. His eyes were screwed shut. When Steve went to shake his shoulder Tony completely freaked out and was whimpering. Steve took a step back to let someone else try. They let Clint try next. Same result. Well, maybe he needed a woman's touch, so they sent in Natasha. Same result. Maybe this was a Beta thing. They sent in Bruce. Same damn result. They were all at their wit's end and JARVIS was being silent. The only other thing they could think of doing was calling Thor. They managed to get JARVIS to call Thor up from the gym. When he got up their Thor knew exactly what was going on and he knew what to do. He walked up to Tony slowly and knelt down beside him.

"Anthony. It's Thor." He spoke softly. Tony looked up and met Thor's eyes. What he whispered next shocked them both.

"Alpha?"

Thor was stunned. Had he finally found his mate? Thor just gathered Tony into his arms and held him close placing one of his own hands over Tony's ear to block out the extra noise. Tony was feeling a bit mortified. Now everybody in the room knew he was an Omega and that he had somehow bonded with Thor. The other occupants in the of the room were in varying degrees of shock and anger.

"Thor! Care to explain?" seethed Steve.

"I'm just… I'm so happy right now. I never thought that I would ever succeed in courting an Omega. No Omega has ever trusted me enough before. I've been courting Anthony for months now. He's just so smart and kind. I couldn't help myself." Whispered Thor as he held Tony closer and rocked him back and forth.

"Nobody here even knew he was an Omega. How did you know? Did he tell you? How did he get away with hiding this his whole life?" asked Bruce.

"I wasn't aware that he was hiding it. I can smell his scent clearly. I don't know why you all thought he was a Beta." Said, Thor, as he nuzzled Tony's hair.

"Thor, you could have any Omega you want. You don't want that one." Said Natasha plainly. The comment made Thor growl.

All the angry Alpha pheromones in the room were making Tony uneasy. It was just all too much. Tony whimpered and tried to make himself smaller in Thor's hold. Tony had never given in to his instincts in his life. He didn't want to be seen as weak in front of others, especially in front of an Alpha like Captain America. He could just feel his life falling apart as he sat there in Thor's arms. At least there was a chance that Thor would be nice to him. They would need to talk once this was all over.

"If you are all done making fun of my mate then I think we'll take out leave." Growled Thor as he scooped Tony up and walked out of the room.

"Hush now little one. I will not let them hurt you." Said, Thor, as he nuzzled against Tony's neck.

Thor brought them up to Tony's room because he thought it would be the most familiar place for Tony to make his nest. Once Thor gently placed Tony on the bed he made sure to remove their shoes and socks before cuddling up to Tony on the nice soft bed.

"Rest now little one. Your heat will begin soon, and you'll need your strength." Thor pulled Tony close to his chest and scented his neck. Tony had never felt so warm and safe in his life. He was so comforted that for once he listened to his body and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Claimed

Welcome to the next chapter. This chapter had a fair bit of dub con so be warned. other than that, enjoy reading.

* * *

When Tony woke up, it wasn't because he wanted too. It was because he was too damn hot! His skin felt like it was on fire and his mind was all cloudy with need. He felt extremely uncomfortable and empty. Tony hadn't had a heat in decades and couldn't really understand what was happening with his body. Tony whimpered and moaned and was so wrapped in his own cloudy thoughts that he didn't quite register that he wasn't alone in his bed. Tony's sugary scent had woken Thor up and drove him into his rut.

"Hush now little one. Let me take care of you." Said Thor huskily as he started to remove their clothes.

Tony moaned as Thor finally removed his boxers and his aching erection was freed. Thor gave him a few light tugs while he kissed across Tony's neck and towards his mouth. When Thor finally kissed Tony's mouth, sparks flew. It was their first kiss and Tony couldn't believe how gentle Thor was being. Tony just melted into the kiss as Thor explored his body.

Tony could feel himself leaking slick as Thor kissed him lower and lower. He was a bit confused with how gentle and kind Thor was being. His mother had told him that Alphas in rut were all take take take, but Thor was practically worshipping him. Tony was a moaning mess within minutes and he could smell Thor's pride at the fact that he had been reduced to nothing just like that.

"You taste so sweet little one. Let me make you feel good. Let me give you all my pleasure." Moaned Thor as he laved at one of Tony's nipples.

"Please, Alpha! Please! Make me yours!" Tony practically shouted as Thor flipped him onto his stomach and spread his legs wide. Tony wasn't sure how he was feeling emotionally. But physically he felt so empty and hot. He needed to be filled and taken care of. If Thor was going to be the one to do it, then so be it. He liked Thor anyway.

"I'm going to fill you up. Make you my Omega. My mate."

Tony and Thor moaned as Thor slowly pushed into him and bottomed out. Tony had never felt so full in his life. The feeling was amazing, and it was only made better once Thor started moving. Thor really knew what he was doing because he hit Tony's prostate with every thrust. Tony was a begging, drooling mess within seconds.

"Alpha. So good. More! Please!" he begged as Thor thrust a bit harder.

"So good for me, little one. You're doing so well for me." Moaned Thor as he sped up. At this rate, neither of them would last long. Bonding heats were supposed to be short and powerful. Thiers was no exception.

Tony could feel his body getting ready to climax and accept Thor's seed into his body. Thor wasn't doing much better. His knot was starting to inflate and catch on Tony's rim. Thor laid himself carefully over his mate's body and gave a single command. "Cum." And Tony did. Hard. He was shouting, and tears were falling from his eyes. It just felt so good. Thor wasn't far behind as his knot slipped into Tony and he too came with a groan. As Thor's seed painted Tony's inner walls he bit down hard on Tony's bonding glad, breaking the skin. All the sensations and love that surrounded him were too much for Tony and he passed out. Thor repositioned Tony so they were spooning with his knot still pressed deep inside his mate.

"My Little One. You have made me so happy. I promise to always cherish you. My mate. My Anthony. My queen." Whispered Thor as he held Tony close and succumbed to sleep. They would have much to discuss come morning, but for now, the two lovers were content to sleep in the warmth of their new bond.


	3. Protected

Now that Tony and Thor are mated it's time to see how this will affect Tony. because of the laws I've set up in the world, you can probably guess how he'll feel about all this. Tony likes Thor, we know this. It's just the law he hates. Well, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The morning after Tony woke up and everything felt different. He wasn't alone that was for sure. It was hard to ignore the warm body draped around him and the dick still up his ass. It took Tony a moment to break out of the haze of sleep, but once he did, everything from the night before came rushing back. He began to panic and tried to pull away from Thor but just held him closer and grumbled in his sleep. Tony just ended up having to stay put. Unfortunately for Tony, his hormones were all out of whack because of his new bond. He couldn't hold back the tears and he began silently crying. Tony normally didn't cry. His father had literally beat the lesson of "Stark men are made of iron" into him from a young age. But at this moment, he just couldn't stop.

The scent of distressed Omega woke Thor up. He opened his eyes and took a look at his mate. He was crying! Thor didn't like that at all. What had gotten his mate so upset? Thor gently pulled himself free from his love and turned him around so Tony's head was positioned on his chest and he was wrapped up in Thor's arms.

"What has gotten you so upset Little One?" asked Thor as he ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony just buried his face in his Alpha's shoulder and continued crying. So, they stayed there, Thor trying everything to soothe his mate, Tony, crying his eyes out.

It took Tony 20 minutes to calm down enough to be able to talk. In that time Thor had just held him close and whispered reassurances to his mate which fell on deaf ears. Tony didn't want to hear them. He couldn't believe them. If he did then he may as well be turned into a slave.

"Are you calm now?" asked Thor as he sat up with Tony in his arms. Tony nodded and looked down at his hands. "Tell me sweet thing, what has gotten you so upset." This wasn't spoken like a command. This wasn't an order. This was just a request from someone who cared. Tony sat there in silence for another 20 minutes before saying anything.

"I know that you're my Alpha now and you own me and can do whatever you want to me. I just have one little request. Just one, that's it. Just please…" Tony was crying again and his voice was cracking, "Just please don't take away my bots. They're the closest thing I've had to children. Just please don't hurt them."

Thor could see Tony's heartbreaking. Thor knew a bit about how bonding relationships worked on Midgard, but he could see just how bad they could be just from being able to smell how scared Tony was. It broke his heart too. Why would he ever mistreat his mate? Was that common on Midgard? How could someone ever do that? All Thor wanted to do was scoop his mate into his arms and calm him down. Sooth the hurt in his heart. But Thor didn't do that. He knew that when Tony was upset he liked a bit of space.

"Anthony my love. I will never do anything to hurt you or the ones you consider family." Tony just looked down at his hands and didn't acknowledge what Thor had said. Thor took Tony's smaller hands in his and leaned his head down next to Tony's.

"I know that things are different here on Midgard. I've been here long enough to see that. I can promise you that I will never mistreat you. That I will never take what is rightfully yours, nor hurt the ones you hold dear. On Asgard, Omegas are cherished. It is considered a great honour to be chosen to mate with one. Omegas are often the most important on Asgard. They are some of our fiercest warriors and smartest scientists. I promise Little One, that you will hold a very important place as my queen." Said, Thor, as he continued to hold Tony's hands. People had hurt his mate in the past. He never wanted that to happen ever again.

"I don't know if I can believe you." Whispered Tony as he finally looked up at Thor. "Either way, we should probably get down to the registry so that you can be recognized as my Alpha."

Yes, Thor had read about these registries. It was required by law, that within the first 48 hours of mating, a newly bonded pair must register and the Omega's assets be taken care of by the Alpha. Thor thought that it was a bit barbaric that the Alpha should get to decide what would happen to things that rightfully should belong to the Omega. Unfortunately, it was law and Thor was beginning to see it as an opportunity to show Tony how serious he was about what he had said earlier.

"We shall do that soon my beloved, but first you should clean up and I shall get us something to eat. I will be back soon." Thor kissed Tony's forehead and made his way out of the room so that Tony could shower and he could get them some food, but not before throwing on a bathrobe for modesty. Although, it wouldn't be the first time he'd walked into the kitchen naked.

When Thor entered the kitchen, he wasn't alone. The rest of the team were sitting there waiting for him. They all looked to him expectantly but Thor just ignored them. He was on a mission to bring his mate breakfast and his mate would always come first. Thor set about cutting up some fruit and making some coffee. He made some eggs and ham for himself. The team just stared at him expecting answers about yesterday. Thor continued to ignore them. It was Steve who finally broke.

"Care to explain what happened yesterday?" he asked as Thor plated up the food.

"There's not too much to explain. Anthony is now my mate. It's pretty clear."

"You mean you actually went through with everything and mated with him?" choked Natasha as she spat out her coffee.

"Yes, and we will require some time away from the Avengers. We are going to one of your registry offices today, and tomorrow we will be taking some leave for Asgard so that we may have a mating ceremony there." Steve just gave him the eyebrows of disappointment but didn't say anything back. Thor took that as an affirmative.

"Maybe this could be a good thing. If anyone could knock Stark down a few pegs and get him to submit to Cap's command, it would be Thor." Said, Clint, as he chewed on an apple. That just made Thor angry.

"Now listen here mortals because I will only say this once. Anthony is my mate. I love him for the way he is. NOT because I think I can change him. I will not hear a word of disrespect towards him lest you feel the wrath of a God. Am I to be understood?!" seethed Thor as he scanned the room. Everyone just nodded. It was useless to try and argue with an angry God. Thor made his leave and was followed out by Bruce.

"If you are here to insult my mate Dr. Banner then I can assure you that I am not in the mood."

"No! Nothing like that. I'm just concerned about Tony. Scent blockers and heat suppressants are illegal and if he's been on them for a long time then he may go through some withdrawal. He may also be freaking out because of the new bond. I know that you would never hurt him Thor but be careful. From what I've been able to piece together, Tony's had a hard life. Keep an eye on him. And if he looks sick, make sure he sees a doctor. He's bad about getting himself help." Thor gave Bruce a side hug in thanks before he made his way back to Tony.

When he opened the door to Tony's room he was surprised to find Tony already dressed in a suit and sitting patiently on the bed. Thor smiled at him and set the tray of food down next to Tony and pushed it towards him.

"Eat. I made it just for you."

The two ate in silence. The whole time Thor made sure that he had one of his hands on Tony in comfort. It worked a little bit. Tony didn't look as panicked as he did before. Once breakfast was done Thor left to get dressed in some nice formal clothes Tony had given him weeks ago. Once dressed, he made his way back to Tony and they made their way down to the garage where Tony instructed his driver Happy to take them to the registry.

Because it was so early in the day, the registry was practically empty. They were seen right away. Tony stayed silent the whole time. When they were called in to meet with the registry officer, Tony stuck close to Thor and Thor tried to look as strong and intimidating as possible. The actual registration was straightforward. Both Thor and Tony signed a few papers. They had to make up a special form considering Thor wasn't from Earth. Next were the asset forms. Tony had been dreading this. He didn't know what Thor was going to do, but he knew he was about to lose everything.

Tony was stunned when Thor did the opposite of what he thought he would. When Thor was presented with the list of Tony's assets Thor made it VERY clear that Tony was to keep control of what he had. He could still do everything he needed to for Stark Industries. He could still save people as Iron Man. Tony could keep being Tony. When they left the registry, Tony was clinging to Thor and thanking him profusely. Thor just hugged his mate close as they made their way back to the tower.

When they got back to the tower, Thor brought Tony to his lab so that he could tinker for a while, While Thor got them packed up for a trip to Asgard. Working in the lab gave Tony some time to think. I looked like Thor really meant everything he'd said that morning. Maybe this could work out. Maybe he could be Queen of Asgard or whatever Thor had said. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

When Thor walked back into the lab, Tony was still smiling. Thor hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the head. Tony turned around and looked at Thor before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You really meant what you said this morning?" Tony whispered.

"Of course, I did Little One. You are very precious to me. Why would I ever mistreat the gift you have given to me. I see you making great change in the world Anthony. I want to see you flourish and grow. You will be my Queen once I am crowned King. We will rule together as equals. This is the future I see."

Tony just hugged Thor tightly and allowed himself to be lead back to bed. Thor spent the night taking Tony apart piece by piece. Thor practically worshipped Tony and he had never felt more loved in his life. For once, Tony let himself be happy, and when Tony was happy, Thor was happy.


	4. Family

Hello guys, just a heads up on the fic. Updates may be a bit slow in the future. Everything until this point was prewritten and was ready to go. I still have the story planned out, it just might take some time. Do not fret, I promise you there are still chapters to come. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

When the two woke up the next morning they were wrapped in each other's embrace. Thor was first to wake up and he took a few moments to enjoy his sleeping mate. Tony looked so peaceful in his arms. Thor just fell more in love. He had spent so long courting Tony and now he could wake up with his mate in his arms for the rest of his life.

Tony slowly woke up to Thor kissing his head and hugging him close. It was nice. Tony felt safe and protected. He could get used to this. He still couldn't get over the fact that Thor had let him keep everything so that he could continue helping people. His mate was just blowing his expectations of being mated out of the water.

Once the pair were fully awake they made their way down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before they left for Asgard. Thor was wearing a white shirt and a pair of red plaid sleep pants. Tony was dressed the same except he was wearing one of Thor's shirts. They were walking down the hall when Tony had to stop. This would be the first time he saw any of the team since he bonded with Thor. How would they react? Would they hate him even more? Would Steve try to command him using his Alpha voice now that he knew that Tony was an Omega? Would they try to ban him from being an Avenger? It was enough to send Tony into a panic attack.

Tony had really lucked out in the Alpha department. Thor was right with him in an instant trying to calm him down. Thor's voice held so much love and affection and his scent was calm and soothing. He was easily able to calm his mate down and ease his fears. Tony was thankful. Thor genuinely wanted to be there for Tony. He wanted to ease his mate's fears. Hell, they were leaving later that day to meet Thor's parents and literally put Tony in a position to inherit the throne of Asgard. If that wasn't love and trust, Tony didn't even know what that was.

They eventually did make it down to the kitchen for breakfast. When they entered, all the other Avengers were already there. Bruce was up in an instant to check over Tony. He wanted to make sure that he was alright, that his bonding bite wasn't infected, and that he wasn't dealing with any withdrawal symptoms from being off his suppressants. Tony considered himself lucky. His bonding site was free of infection and he hadn't felt any withdrawal symptoms at all. That in itself was a bit strange but Tony wasn't going to fight it. Maybe there was something in Thor that made Tony not have any symptoms.

Tony took his seat at the table between Thor and Bruce. It seemed that Bruce still wanted to be his friend so that was good. The rest of the team were decidedly silent. Tony just kept his head down and tucked into his food. Thor had made him a hearty breakfast to prepare him for the next couple of days. Tony missed it, but Thor was sending pointed looks at the rest of the team. He would not let them mess with Tony, especially when the bond was so fresh. The two quickly finished up their meal before they made their way to get dressed. Bruce got up as well and asked to talk to Tony in the hallway.

"Are you sure you're alright Tony? I know you were probably hiding for a reason." Asked Bruce as they walked to Tony's room. Thor had gone ahead to give the two friends some privacy.

"I think I'll be ok. I never really expected any of this to happen. It's all a bit of a shock. I still can't get over how sweet Thor's being. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's too good to be true. Good things. Things like this. They don't happen to me." Whispered Tony. He was scared that one of the other Avengers was listening to them.

"Tony, I know you're stubborn but I want you to listen to this. From what I've seen, Thor genuinely wants to be with you. He's a prince. He could choose any Omega he wanted, and he chose you. He doesn't want you for your money or tech. He has those things. He wants you for you. He yelled at everyone on the team so that they wouldn't yell at you over any of this. I think you'll be alright Tones." Spoke Bruce.

Tony smiled a little bit. Maybe this could work out. If what Bruce said was true, that Thor stuck up for him and wanted Tony for Tony, then perhaps Tony could be happy. Hell, he finally had a chance to start a family. Tony had secretly wanted a family for years. And with the added bonus of now being royalty, this could be a good thing. Bruce smiled at Tony and let him go so he could get ready for his trip to Asgard.

Thor was already dressed when Tony entered the penthouse. He was in his regular battle armour, except it looked just a bit more formal. Tony wasn't sure what he should wear. He'd never done this meet the parents thing before. Hell, he was already mated to their son and Thor's parents knew nothing about him. What if they didn't approve. Tony was human after all. He wasn't a god. While Tony was thinking Thor held up one of his suits for Tony to wear. It was a beautiful black number with a red vest, tie, and pocket square. The red also just so happened to match Thor's cape. Tony gladly put it on as Thor explained to him what was going to happen. Today Tony would meet Thor's family and friends and get shown around. Later in the evening, they would have a feast. The next day, King Odin would hold an Asgardian bonding ceremony and then Tony and Thor would get time to themselves. From there they would spend some time on Asgard just doing stuff. It actually sounded like a nice trip. Now, if only Tony could shake the feeling like he was forgetting something. That's when it came to him.

"I forgot to tell Pepper that I'm going to Asgard."

"Is that a problem?"

"Have you met Pepper?! It's a problem." Panicked Tony. Pepper was going to kill him. Thor, on the other hand, wasn't panicked at all.

"JARVIS, could you please let Lady Pepper know that I am taking Anthony with me to Asgard for a week. This is entirely my doing so make sure she knows that." Asked Thor. Tony just stared.

"Of course Master Odinson. And might I add, congratulation to you both on your new bond." Said JARVIS.

"There, all taken care of." Smile Thor. "Well, I guess there are a few things I should mention about my family before we go." Tony nodded and he and Thor sat down on the bed. "Let's start with my father. He can seem quite formidable, but he is kind at heart. I promise that he will like you. In fact, you are a fair bit like my mother. She was once one of the fiercest warriors of Asgard. She stopped for a while when Loki and I were young and she continued once we were in school. She retired about 100 years ago. She's an Omega like you."

"What about your brother? Isn't he on Asgard too?" asked Tony worriedly.

"He is and Loki is getting the help he needs. Barton was not the only one controlled by the sceptre that day." Said Thor sadly.

"He was being controlled too?"

"He was. He was quite injured, but he is healing well." Thor smiled a bit and Tony nodded at the news. Yes, Loki had thrown him out a window and started an alien invasion that gave him PTSD and anxiety. But learning that he was also mind-controlled gave the situation a different outlook.

It was soon time to leave. Tony let Thor lead him out to the landing pad on the tower. Thor held onto him tight as the rainbow light of the Bifrost shone down on them and they were transported away to Asgard. Tony felt dizzy and sick when he landed and was thankful that Thor was supporting him. Heimdall was there to greet them with a slight smile. Thor smiled and lead Tony out to the rainbow bridge. Tony's gaze turned to the city before him. It looked beautiful. Tony stopped in his tracks, just looking at the golden splendour before him. Thor wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close.

"This is my home Little One. Welcome to Asgard." Smiled Thor as he helped Tony onto a waiting horse.

Thor held onto Tony tight as they rode across the bridge towards the main city. Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. Asgard looked like something out of a fairy tale. Everything was gold and grand. Everything looked so shiny and new. It looked… alien.

That was when Tony started to worry.

He was the outsider here. He didn't know much about these people or their customs. Tony began to panic again, and he was getting really sick of panicking. Stupid hormones. Thor was able to smell Tony's panicked scent and he stopped the horse.

"Your worrying again Little One. What's going on in your head?" asked Thor as he held Tony close and scented his neck.

"I'm the odd one out here. I don't know what I'm doing. Hell, I'm just about to meet your parents. They probably won't even like me because I'm human and different." Sputtered Tony. He was scared. Really scared. In the past two days, his life had been turned upside-down. He was still in a bit of shock over everything. While Tony freaked out, Thor just held him close and talked.

"Anthony, you do not need to worry. I have told my parents about my intentions to court you. Sure they were a little worried that you were human, but I assure you that we have found a solution to it. My mother is excited to have another Omega around." Thor smiled as he felt Tony relax a little bit.

"What do I do when I meet your family?" asked Tony as he turned to face Thor. Thor just kissed him and smiled.

"Just smile. Don't let my father intimidate you too much. He means well. I know my mother will just love you. She was a fierce warrior when she was young. She took a little time off to raise Loki and I, but she went right back to work once we were old enough." Thor smiled as he continued to talk about his family. Tony lent back against Thor as they continued to ride towards the main castle.

When they got into the main city Thor helped Tony down from the horse. They were much bigger on Asgard. People were staring at them as Thor took Tony's hand and lead him towards the castle. The walk was beautiful. There were gardens with the most beautiful plants. Tony had never seen anything like them before. He would have to ask Thor if he could show them to him later.

The walk into the throne room was met with worry. Sure, Thor had told Tony about his family. That didn't help much in calming Tony down. He wanted to make a good first impression. He was an Omega from Earth. He was the odd one out. He was different. Sure, Thor liked him enough to mate with him, but that didn't mean his parents had to like it.

Thor held Tony's hand tight as he pushed open the large golden doors to the throne room. The room itself was gorgeous. The walls were a pleated silver with a rose coloured hue. There was a set of golden steps that lead up to the throne. The throne was also made of gold and was decorated in ornate patterns. The ceiling held murals depicting the royal family. A family that for some reason, Tony was now a part of. Tony looked ahead and saw Thor's parents, Odin and Frigga. They looked like complete opposites. Odin looked stern and questioning while Frigga was all smiles. Tony could see where Thor got his sunny personality from.

Queen Frigga saw her approaching son and made her way down to him. It had been a good 7 months since she had last seen her son and she was more than happy to have him home for a bit. Last time they had talked, Thor had expressed his intent to court one of his teammates. Looking now at her son walking hand in hand with the man he had described, it would appear that he was successful. Frigga walked down the steps that lead to the throne and embraced her son.

"Thor, it had been much too long since you last visited." Spoke Frigga as she and Thor hugged. Tony just looked down at the ground awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure what he should do.

"And this must be you, young man, you mentioned courting." Frigga smiled and hugged Tony. Tony just stood stiff and awkward. He wasn't really used to physical affection. The only people who had shown him such affection in the past were Pepper, Rhodey, and the Jarvis's. Thor was also now on that very small list, but that was because they were mated. Queen Frigga sensed this and just hugged Tony tighter.

After Frigga released Tony from the hug, Odin took the opportunity to approach them. He looked Tony over with scrutiny and it made Tony nervous.

"What is your name?" demanded, Odin. Tony looked up at the king and tried to make eye contact.

"Anthony Stark your majesty." Answered Tony trying to keep voice even.

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright darling?" asked Frigga as she touched Tony's shoulder. Tony wasn't too sure how to answer without seeming weak. Thankfully, Thor had things under control.

"Midgard does not treat their Omegas very well. It's barbaric. Even my team reacted with hatred when they found out that Anthony was an Omega. He had been hiding his orientation for years to protect himself. I blame myself for having his orientation revealed. Because of this, he's been anxious for the past few days." Spoke Thor. Frigga and Odin frowned.

"Well, I can assure you that you will be treated with kindness here. You're family now." Smiled Frigga as she hugged Tony again. Tony smiled a bit.

"Father, we are here so that we may have a proper bonding ceremony. On Midgard, they just had us sign papers. There was nothing special about it. I was also wondering if I may give Anthony one of the apples of Idun. I don't want to lose him anytime soon." Asked Thor as he stood next to Tony.

"Well, of course, my son. This is a special time for you. I will have the gardens all set up for you. As soon as possible." Odin smiled at his eldest son.

"What makes this such a special time for you my brother?" came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around. Standing in the doorway was Loki. He looked so much healthier than when Tony had last seen him. When Tony had fought him in New York, Loki was quite thin, his hair was greasy, and he had a ghostly pallor. Now Loki looked like a new person. He was no longer thin as a twig. Instead, he was lanky with a bit of muscle. His hair was clean and tangle free and he had a healthy flush to his pale skin. Loki was smiling as he and Thor met each other in a hug.

"You're up and about! I was getting worried, Loki." Smiled Thor as he embraced his brother.

"Well, I heard that you were coming home. I had to make the effort to see you." Loki smiled and the two stepped back a bit from each other. "So what brings you back home?"

"I'm back to have my bonding ceremony." Smiled Thor.

"You finally found a mate. That's great new brother." Loki genuinely looked happy for Thor. "Care to introduce me?"

"But of course." Thor lead Loki back over to where Tony was still standing with their parents. "I believe that you two have already met but formal introductions can't go amiss. Loki this is my mate Anthony, also known as the Man of Iron." Loki bowed and took Tony's hand.

"I must apologize for my transgressions on Midgard. I must admit that most of what I did was not within my control. I also apologize for uh… throwing you out a window." Apologized Loki.

"It's alright. I understand what it's like to be manipulated by others." Said, Tony, as he shook Loki's hand.

Everyone stayed in the throne room for a while just talking and catching up. Odin and Frigga had lots of questions for Tony. They wanted to get to know their son in law a little better before the ceremony. It was mostly things like asking what Tony did for work on Midgard. They asked about Tony's family and the poor mad had to admit that he didn't have one. Not really. For the most part, Tony was alone. He had Rhodey, but he was deployed overseas. He was always deployed away from home.

"Well, you have a proper family now Anthony." Smiled Frigga when Tony reviled that news. Tony gave his first real smile since arriving on Asgard. He had a family now. People to love him. People that cared about him. Everyone continued to talk for a bit before a guard came and told them the time.

"Well, we must get you two ready for the ceremony. Anthony Darling, you can come with me so we may get you dressed and ready." Spoke Frigga as she whisked Tony away from Thor.


	5. Bonded

Hello friends. I now present you a happy chapter. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Tony was worrying again as Queen Frigga and Loki lead Tony through the castle. Truthfully, it was a very amazing castle. Everything was done up with elegance and dignity. Tony would have enjoyed it if he wasn't still freaking out. Yes, Thor's family had said that he was welcome here. That he was family now. It was still hard for Tony to believe.

Frigga smiled and held onto Tony's arm as the three walked through the halls of the castle towards a large room in the east wing. Loke opened the door and let them through. The room itself was amazing. It was done up in shades of red and gold. It was decorated like something Tony would like. Thor must have said something last time he was here so that a room could be prepared.

"Well dear, what do you think?" asked Frigga as she turned to face Tony.

"It's uh, it's lovely mam." Stammered Tony.

"That's good Anthony. Well, I should go check in with Thor. Make sure he's actually getting ready and not just goofing off like usual." Frigga and Loki smiled as the Queen took her leave, leaving just Tony and Loki alone in the room.

Loki smiled at Tony and made his way over the closet on the other side of the room. Tony just continued to stand by the bed. He wasn't quite sure what he should be doing so he just waited for Loki to get whatever it was he was retrieving from the closet. Loki walked back over to Tony with a bundle of clothes in his hands. He set them on the bed and turned to Tony with a smile.

"You don't need to be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you." Smiled Loki as he walked back towards Tony.

"I'm just, I…" stuttered Tony. He was still a ball of emotions.

"I've seen how they treat Omegas on Midgard. I promise you that it's not like that here. And I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt you. The only person I ever stab is Thor. And that's mostly because he's my brother and he annoys me." Loki once again smiled. He just wanted to defuse the tension. Tony took in a breath and gathered up his courage so that he could speak to Loki.

"Look I know things are different here. It's going to take a while for me to get used to this." Muttered Tony as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Aren't you a renowned scientist on Midgard. You're smart. You'll find a way."

"Not anymore" mumbled Tony

"What does that mean?" asked Loki. He couldn't understand how someone so smart could be cast out of the scientific community. Tony hadn't some anything wrong.

"It means that because I'm an Omega I have no rights. Nobody is ever going to take my work seriously again. I created a new element for god's sake. Now that people are finding out I'm an Omega I'll never be treated like a true scientist." Lamented Tony as he looked down at his hands. They had started to shake.

"How come nobody found out before?"

"A mixture of illegal scent and heat blockers and acting. If you act like a Beta with Alpha tendencies for long enough, people start to believe you." Grumbled Tony. Loki just continued to frown. He may have been the bad guy in the past, but even he treated Omegas with dignity.

"Well, I can promise you that you won't have to hide here. You met my mother. She'd strong and wise. She won't let anything happen to family." Loki smiled and lead Tony over to the clothes he laid out on the bed.

"Now, I can tell that my oaf of a brother truly does care for you, and I can feel deep down that you feel the same. And, I know that you and I have had our differences in the past, but you're family now. We stick together. Who knows, maybe someday we can play tricks on my brother together. He'd never see it coming." Both Tony and Loki smiled at that. "No how about we get you ready for the ceremony?" Tony nodded and let Loki hand him clothes.

The clothes Loki handed Tony looked formal, but they weren't something Tony was used to wearing. Tony put on the muted red tunic and black pants before Loki draped the earth coloured cloak over his shoulders. On Tony's head, Loki held secure a beautiful gold headband. It wrapped around his forehead in delicate tendrils that looked like vines. A deep red ruby dangled from the center and sat between Tony's eyebrows.

Loki smiled and gave Tony a thumbs up as he lead him out of the room. They walked through the halls of the castle and talked the whole time. Loki told Tony what was supposed to do during the ceremony. It seemed easy enough. He just had to follow Odin's instructions and pledge his life to Thor, who would also do the same. He would then be given a golden apple which he had to eat. After that Odin would gift Tony with his godly titles and powers. Seemed simple. Tony smiled just a bit. Thor and his family really seemed to like Tony, and they were about to make him a god. None of those stupid anti-Omega people could touch him now!

Tony kept smiling as Loki lead him out to one of the lavish gardens. There were so many different coloured flowers in species that Tony had never even seen before. It was so calm and peaceful, Tony was in awe as they walked through. Soon they were met with a long aisle decorated with beautiful golden roses. There were rows of chairs where Asgardians dressed in their finest clothes sat. At the end of the aisle were Odin, Frigga, and Thor. Thor smiled brightly as his eyes landed on Tony. It almost looked like Thor was going to cry from happiness. Tony allowed Loki to lead him down the aisle towards Thor. Once he reached him Thor took Tony's hands in his and his smile grew bigger. Tony's did too and he realized that he was blushing like a loon.

Tony wasn't fully paying attention as Odin began talking. Tony was just in awe of how much love he could feel coming off Thor. It was so palatable he could smell it. Tony was smiling up at Thor as Odin gave him permission to speak.

"My dear Anthony. I promise from this day and every day after, that I will cherish and nurture you. You are the smartest man I know and I can see you doing many great things in the future. I am honoured to be able to be by your side. To rule together as equals. I promise Anthony, that I will always honour your wishes and always treat you with respect. I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you at my side. Anthony. My Omega. My mate. I can't wait to see what our future holds."

Tony smiled as Thor gave his speech. Tony could tell that it came from the heart. Thor really did care for Tony. Sure, the way they came about being mates was a bit iffy, but Tony could tell that Thor would always be there for him. The thought made Tony smile like a loon and blush like a madman. After Odin tied their hands together with a golden scarf for the Hand Fastening ritual, it was Tony's turn to talk.

"Thor. I was so scared when the team found out I was an Omega. You made it better. You protected me. You made me part of the pack. You're always trying to make me smile. I really like that about you. The fact that you always try to make me smile. Whether that be by gifting me little trinkets, telling me bad jokes during movie night, or keeping me company in my workshop. You've always found a way to make me happy. I really like you, Thor. I'm glad that I ended up mated to you. You make me happy."

Tony blushed as he finished talking. Thor's smile just got brighter the whole time Tony was talking. Odin placed another golden scarf on their hands. The scarves turned to strands of golden light that sunk into Tony and Thor's joined hands, binding them together for all eternity Odin continued to talk but Tony wasn't listening. He only had eyes for Thor. His mate. The one person he could depend on. Thor smiled and leant down to give Tony a chaste kiss. They were officially bonded on Asgard and on Earth. The attendants cheered and clapped as the bond was sealed.

Once Thor pulled away from the kiss, Queen Frigga stepped forward and handed Tony a Golden Apple. Thor smiled bigger and held Tony close as Tony took a big bite of the magical apple. It tasted like the best thing Tony had ever eaten. Like happiness and joy turned into a fruit. As Tony ate the apple he began to not only feel healthier, but younger as well. It was like all the years of alcoholism were gone. Like the pain from the arc reactor had vanished and he could breathe better. Tony let loose a few tears of joy as he took the last bites of the apple. He had felt better than he had in years.

"Anthony Stark. You have eaten the Apple of Idun. You now stand before Asgard as one of us. An equal. As an equal… as a member of the royal family, you shall be gifted with the titles and powers associated with your new role as future Queen. Anthony Stark, I now bestow upon thee the titles of God of Innovation, Metal, and Fire. May you use these titles and powers to bring great change" spoke Odin.

Tony was engulfed in a bright red light as the gods gifted him with his new powers. Tony just smiled. Manipulating assholes would never mess with him again.

Now that the ceremony was finished it was time for a feast. Welcoming a new member into the royal family was a big deal. The attendants met in the largest dining hall in the castle. Everything from the table to the plates were gold. The walls were decorated in fresh flowers and little balls of light. Tony stuck close to Thor throughout the festivities. He didn't really no anybody nor did he know what he should be doing. Thor didn't mind. He was more than happy to keep his mate close and happy. Thor briefly introduced Tony to his friends, Sif, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg. Tony was starting to feel more like himself so he tried to engage in conversation. Lady Sif reminded Tony a bit of Pepper.

Halfway through the festivities, Tony and Thor took their leave. Thor lead Tony back through the vast halls of the palace to his room. Thor's room was golden and grandiose much like the rest of the palace. Once Thor closed the door he had Tony pressed up against it. He took his time kissing his mate. Thor was completely over the moon with how the ceremony went. His precious Tony was now a god in his own right. They could rule as equals for many years to come. Thor was happy and he could smell that Tony was happy too.

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you my Little One." Smiled Thor as he lent down to kiss Tony again. Tony just smiled and let Thor lead him towards the bed.

That night, Tony and Thor discovered how amazing mated sex could truly be.


	6. A new friend

Hello friendos. Just a little heads up before we begin the chapter, updates on this fic may be a little slower. I'm in the lead up to infinity war in my other fic More Than He Seems and it's taking a lot of energy. I will continue this fic I promise. Everything is already planned out for this one and it will be done. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other fics or just reread this one till your eyes fall out. Whatever floats your boat. Well, either way, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The rest of the week Tony and Thor spent on Asgard was nothing short of interesting. They mostly spent their days out in the gardens just talking or cuddling under the trees. Sometimes they were joined by Loki or some of Thor's friends. The more Tony talked with them, the more Tony liked them. He could see why they were Thor's pack here on Asgard.

After getting to know him better, Tony decided that he liked Loki. He was funny and smart and mischievous. He and Tony were surprisingly similar. With Thor and Loki's help, Tony was soon able to get a grasp on his new powers. Being the God of Fire, Tony learned that he could create fire from his hands and control fires that were already burning. With his titles of God of Innovation and Metal, Tony was able to manipulate any kind of metal he wanted. That was going to make forge work so much easier once he got back to his lab. Tony wanted to make the hands of the Iron Man suit retractable so that in battle he could use his fire. Tony wasn't one of those helpless Omegas that was for sure.

Thor's mother absolutely loved Tony. She spent time with him every evening, just the two of them, taking the time to get to know the newest member of the family. When the discussion turned to Tony's childhood, Frigga was right there to comfort Tony and let him know that he would never have to have that life again. Odin also took some time to get to know Tony. He even gave him pointers on how to fight better like any good Asgardian dad would. Tony was over the moon. He had a family now. A true family. Sure he had Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey back on Earth and he loved them to bits, but this was the type of family Tony had wanted since he was just a little kid. People who loved him regardless.

Tony and Thor were sad to see their week on Asgard end. They didn't want to leave the little peaceful life they had begun to build, but Tony had to go back and run things for SI. Their last night on Asgard, Thor took Tony out to one of the more secret gardens to look at the stars. Thor lay down in the grass while Tony snuggled close. Thor told Tony stories of the Nine Realms and of all the amazing things he'd seen. Tony ended up falling asleep curled up in Thor's arms. To Thor, Tony looked like an angel and he didn't want to disturb his slumber. Thor ended up carrying him to bed. Thor was always happy to have Tony sleeping in his arms.

It was late morning when Loki went to go fetch Thor and Tony for breakfast. Thor was almost always late for breakfast, so it didn't surprise Loki that he would make Tony late as well. When Loki approached the door he thought he would be met with the sounds of the two mates having some sort of sex. That wasn't what he heard. When Loki went to grab the handle of the door he was met with the sounds of whimpering and someone trying to calm the other down. Judging by the voices, it seemed like Tony was upset about something.

"Thor, Anthony, may I come in?" asked Loki as he gently knocked on the door.

"Yes, you may enter brother." Answered Thor followed by some words of reassurance.

When Loki opened the door he was met with the sight of Thor sitting up in bed shirtless with Tony head pillowed in his lap. The smaller man was curled up into a tight ball and was whimpering.

"What happened?" asked Loki concerned. His Alpha senses didn't like the scent of destressed Omega.

"Nightmare. Really bad one." Was Thor's answer. Tony just curled in closer to the warmth of his mate and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Will he be alright?" inquired Loki.

"He gets these a lot. He says they're from his childhood, this place called Afghanistan, and the Battle of New York." Whispered Thor as Tony finally began to calm down.

"So these are partially my fault." Spoke Loki. He quite liked Thor's mate and he felt horrible that he was to blame for making him suffer nightmares.

"It's not your fault Loki… bad people made you do it." Muttered Tony from his place on Thor's lap.

Loki frowned but didn't bother to argue. What Tony said was the truth. The Man Titan made Loki do it. That didn't mean that he still couldn't feel bad about it. Loki let the two be so they could get dressed. They were leaving back for Midgard after breakfast and Loki knew that his parents wanted to say goodbye before they left.

Tony was definitely antsy over breakfast. He was not looking forward to going back home. He didn't want to face the team and their judgement. He didn't want to face Pepper and her disappointment. He didn't want to face the board of directors, who would no doubt never listen to him again and would belittle him further. He didn't want to face the public and media who would no doubt question his places in SI and the Avengers. Tony just didn't want to go back. He was happy here on Asgard. People actually liked him and not for his money and tech. The people here liked Tony because he was funny and smart. They didn't compare him to his father every five seconds like Rogers did back at the tower.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. After breakfast, Loki, Odin, and Frigga accompanied Thor and Tony to the Bifrost to bid them farewell. With promises to return soon, Tony and Thor made their way through the Bifrost and back to the tower.

When they arrived neither were very surprised when the rest of the team came running. Steve, Natasha, and Clint welcomed Thor back. They didn't even acknowledge that Tony was there. Bruce was the only one to say anything to Tony. At least Tony had his science bro. Everyone made their way inside and began prepping lunch. Tony and Thor took their things up to Tony's suite. They decide that Tony's floor would be their main living space as mates. It was more familiar for Tony and it would make it easier for Tony to build his nests when he needed to.

After lunch, Tony spent some time curled up on the living room couch going through all the emails he missed while he and Thor were on Asgard. Thor was moving his things up to their new room. Tony offered to help but Thor just told him to relax. So, Tony took it upon himself to get a bit of work done. That was until he was rudely interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be working for your Alpha like a good little Omega?" came the patronizing voice of one Steve Rogers.

"I don't appreciate what you're insinuating Rogers." Growled Tony. He hated when Alphas talked down to him.

"Don't talk back to me Omega!" growled Steve. Tony could just smell the anger on him.

"You're not the boss of me!" spat Tony. He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Rogers over active Alpha hormones.

"You insolent little…" growled Steve as he walked closer to where Tony was sitting.

"Stevie, what are you doing?" came a tired voice from the hallway.

"Nothing Buck. Just making sure this Omega knows his place." Groundout Steve.

Tony turned around to look at the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen was the one and only James Bucannon "Bucky" Barnes. Steve had told Tony months ago that SHIELD had found Bucky alive and in HYDRA's hands. They managed to rescue him and Tony had even lent SHIELD some tech he was working on to help people suffering with PTSD. Tony even Told Steve that Barnes would have a place at the tower when he was well enough. The fact that he was here now meant that Barnes must be feeling a bit better.

"That's not ok Steve." Gasped Bucky. He sounded surprised and gave Tony a bit of a look.

"It's fine Bucky. Every good Omega should listen to Alphas." Cooed Steve once again being as patronizing as possible.

"Steve, you seem to be forgetting that I'm an Omega." Tony's eyes widened. Bucky Barnes was an Omega! That was surprising. All the history books said he was a Beta!

"You're different Bucky. You're my Omega. This is different." Argues Steve.

"I am NOT your Omega! For the last time, Steve get the hint! You're my brother, not my mate." Huffed out Bucky. It was clear he was frustrated with Steve.

What Bucky did next surprised everyone. Bucky strode over the couch, grabbed Tony's hand, and lead him out of the room and down the hall. They stopped over by the elevator and Bucky still looked angry.

"I'm sorry about Steve. He's always been an ass to Omegas. I don't know where he gets it?" apologized Bucky as he let go of Tony's arm.

"It's fine. I try not to let him or the others get to me." Replied Tony. He liked Bucky already.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm James Barnes. You can call me Bucky." Smiled Bucky as he stuck out his hand. Tony grabbed it and shook it.

"Dr. Anthony Stark. Most people call me Tony. The only people who call me Anthony are my mate and his family." Smiled Tony.

"You're mated?" asked Bucky cocking his head.

"Yeah. His name is Thor. He's the God of Thunder and Fertility and next in line to the throne of Asgard. He's cool. He's just like a big teddy bear." Tony gave a big dopey smile as he talked about his mate.

The two began talking and walking and eventually ended up in Tony's lab. They were greeted quite enthusiastically by Tony's bot, DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. Tony smiled brightly as his "kids" made quick friends with Bucky. The metal arm probably helped. Tony, Bucky, and the bots soon gathered up all blankets in the lab to make a nest. Omegas tend to favour soft contained spaces like blanket nests. They also tend to gravitate towards each other for comfort and companionship. It was only natural that Tony and Bucky became fast friends the more they talked.

"You know, I could probably make you a new arm. That one looks heavy. I can make a lighter one. One not made by HYDRA." Commented Tony when the conversation turned to Tony and his inventions.

"You'd do that for me?" Tony nodded. "Thank you so much!" cried Bucky as he pulled Tony into a hug.

They continued to talk for a while longer before they gently drifted to sleep in their little nest. Thor found them together a few hours later when he went down to the lab to grab Tony for dinner. The air smelled only of Omega, so Thor knew that Tony hadn't done anything. Not that he would, but the dark part of Thor was being a bitch at that moment. Thor just ended up smiling. He was glad Tony had made a friend. He needed more of those. Thor had JARVIS take a picture of the two so that he could tease his mate later before making his way over to wake the sleeping Omegas.


	7. Fought with fire

Hello, people of the internet. This might be the final chapter for a few weeks. I'm literally just about to write the IW chapters in my other fic and that's a lot of work. Don't worry though. This story is not abandoned. All the chapters are planned out and I will write them. I just need to concentrate on getting IW done in "More Than He Seems". Until then, enjoy this new chapter. I think you'll like it. -Shadows

* * *

Now that Tony and Thor had been mated for 2 weeks, they had settled into a bit of a routine. They worked together in tandem to get work done. Tony and Thor spent most of their time in the lab working on new things for the Avengers and for SI. When Tony called Pepper to tell her what had happened she freaked out and immediately came down to the tower to talk in person. Pepper was noticeably angry when Tony and Thor explained what happened. Pepper wasn't mad at Tony over what happened. She was mad that Tony had lied to her about his orientation, but she understood why he did. One thing they all agreed on was that they would put off the board finding out as long as possible.

Things around the tower were generally calm. Tony and Bruce would science together and create new things. Tony and Bucky got along like a fish to water and that brought Steve no end of grief. Fortunately for Tony, Thor had made it quite clear that nobody was allowed to mess with his mate.

So, with things being so calm around the tower, it was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan.

It was midafternoon when the call to assemble went off. There were rogue HYDRA agents blowing shit up in East Harlem and they needed to be taken down. When the alarm sounded Tony was one of the first to get up. Or he would have, except that Rogers had a death grip on his arm and Thor wasn't in the room.

"Where do you think you're going Omega?" seethed Steve as he pulled Tony back down onto the couch.

"I'm going out to fight like I normally do." Replied Tony as he tried to get away.

"I don't think so Omega. You belong here making the space nice for your mate and taking care of everyone. You can't be trusted to fight." Sneered Steve nor relinquishing his hold on Tony's arm.

"You trusted me to have everyone's back in battle before you found out I was an Omega. Why should that change now." Asked Tony.

"Know your place Omega." Shouted Steve and Tony just sighed. He didn't have time for this shit.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." huffed out Tony as he heated up his hand and shot out a small flame. Not enough to do any harm, just enough to get Rogers to let go. He did with a shout and Tony ran off towards the flight pad where his new Iron Man armour was there waiting.

Tony jumped into the armour and took to the sky to catch up with Thor who was already at the scene. The other Avengers followed behind in the jet while Tony and Thor got them information from the air. It didn't look so bad from the air. There was a fire burning extremely close to a residential building. Tony immediately went to go rescue the residents on the upper floors.

The rest of the Avengers arrived just as Tony and Thor were finishing clearing the area. The agents were still running around with explosives. Everyone was on the ground and fighting. Despite the fact that they were only fighting two agents, they were having some difficulty. Bruce had stayed behind on the jet because they didn't need The Hulk tearing up Harlem again.

They had been fighting for about 10 minutes when they had their first casualty of the fight. Clint had been hit with a blast that had broken his arm. They instantly sent Clint back to the jet to get medical attention. That was when Tony knew he had to act. It was his instinct to protect his pack.

"Thor! I have an idea! Keep the area over by that old warehouse clear!" shouted Tony over the coms. He knew that if he told Cap his plans that the man just wouldn't listen.

"Understood." Spoke Thor and he quickly got to work on making sure the area was clear.

Once Thor had confirmed that the area was clear, Tony loured the HYDRA agents over to the warehouse. From there he used his new powers to completely surround the rogue agents with stray sheet metal laying around the building. Once they were truly trapped Tony lit them up. After talking with Bucky, Tony had zero sympathy for HYDRA agents. People who could brainwash and ruin the life of such a nice person were among the worst people on the planet. Tony only felt anger as he blasted them with fire. Not enough to kill them, just enough that they'd never think to mess with the Avengers Pack again.

"What the hell was that Stark?!" Shouted Rogers once they all arrived on the jet.

"I was just doing my job. The evil HYDRA guys have been taken care of. No muss no fuss." Was Tony's flippant reply.

"What the fuck was all that fire stuff? Was that coming out of your hands? How could you have kept that a secret? I should have you detained by SHIELD!" shouted Rogers as he got closer and closer to Tony.

"I'd like to see you try." Replied Tony.

"Shut up Omega! I don't want to hear another word out of you!" shouted Steve as he slapped Tony across the face. Thor was instantly at Tony side helping him keep balance. Tony hadn't been feeling well as of late and Thor was feeling extra protective of his mate.

"You have no right to touch my mate!" snarled Thor.

"Then tell me what's going on!" commanded Rogers.

"Anthony is the future Queen of Asgard. When we held our mating ceremony back home he was granted godhood and given his titles and powers accordingly. He is a god and royalty. You best leave him alone." Snapped Thor.

Everyone on the jet was shocked. Well, everyone except Bruce. Tony had told Bruce about his new powers pretty much as soon as he'd gotten back from Asgard. They definitely used them to their advantage while working in the lab.

"Tell them what you're the god of Tony!" called Bruce from the pilot's seat of the jet. Tony just smiled. Time to show that he really wasn't one to be messed with.

"I'm the God of Innovation, Metal, and Fire." Smiled Tony as the rest of his team looked on in shock. Tony just laughed but had to stop because he started to feel nauseous. Thor helped him sit down and was the one to help him off the jet once they landed back at the tower.

"What has made you so unwell my Beloved?" asked Thor once they got back to the tower and into their room. "Where you hit during the battle?"

"No, I'm fine. Must be a stomach bug or something." Replied Tony. Thor still took that as an opportunity to snuggle up with his mate for a few hours.

The next day Tony made it his personal mission to search out Bucky. Granted, it wasn't very hard. Bucky was almost always in his room, Tony's lab, or in the common area with either Tony, Bruce, or Thor. He was trying to keep his distance from Steve while he tried to get his life back in order. Bucky didn't want to end up mated to a man he considered his brother because of circumstance.

"Bucky-bear!" called Tony as he knocked on the door to his friend's room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing Sweet Thing." Called Bucky from the other side.

Tony opened the door and was met with the sight of Bucky sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by puzzle pieces. Bucky smiled as Tony closed the door behind him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about being all hidden up in my room. Steve's been in a really bad mood since yesterday and he won't leave me alone." Said Bucky once Tony got comfortable.

"That might be my fault…" mumbled Tony as his hand mussed through his hair.

"What did you do?" chided Bucky as he glared at Tony.

"I may have used my abilities to take down some HYDRA agents and Cap got mad because I didn't disclose my new abilities to him. He slapped me and then Thor went off on him." Answered Tony. Bucky looked a bit angry.

"Man, Steve's just being a grade A asshole." Complained Bucky.

"Speaking of said aforementioned asshole, I know that your memory is a bit like swiss cheese right now, but can I ask you a question?" Asked Tony. Bucky nodded. "If you and Steve have been friends for so long then maybe you can tell me why he hates Omegas so much."

Bucky looked a bit sad. He hadn't dwelled too much on his past, preferring to just live in the now. He did, in fact, remember why Steve was being an ass. It didn't really make things easier.

"You know how scent and how people present can be affected by things like environment and health and all that stuff, right?" asked Bucky. Tony nodded. "Well, Steve and I grew up in a poor neighbourhood with not a whole lot to eat, nor did we have great healthcare. Because of the stress of our living situation, almost all the people in our area presented later in our teens. To make things more confusing, because of all the stress we were under in our teens as well as Steve's health issues, when we presented our scents weren't quite right. Both were so muted that we both kind of smelled like Betas. Neither of us really realized what we were until I got drafted. I'd never go through a heat before because stress and poor diet can cause a lack of heat. So, when I got drafted they figured out that I was an Omega. The only reason they let me stay was because I was a good shot and they needed men out there on the front. They found out Steve was an Alpha after Project Rebirth. From there he just got aggressive. Like really aggressive. He was overcompensating. He overdid it and now he's stuck like this. He wanted to completely distance himself from being thought of as anything other than an Alpha so now he's taking it out on us." Explained Bucky. Tony could smell that Bucky was getting upset so he moved in closer to him to share some comfort.

Everything Bucky had told Tony made sense. It still didn't mean that they had to just lay down and accept Steve's treatment. Bucky didn't want to be Steve's Omega and Tony didn't need the Alpha treating him like trash. He'd had enough of that in the past. After that conversation, the two decided to work on the puzzle together until it was lunchtime. When Bruce called them up for food Tony had to leave as soon as he entered the kitchen. Something smelled, and it made him so nauseous that he threw up. It made Thor concerned, and Tony was promptly bundled up and sequestered in his room until that evening when they all had mandatory team movie night.


	8. Expecting

Well, would you look at that? A brand new chapter out way before I thought I'd have one out. This one's a bit more light-hearted. I like happy things. Anything to distract me from the pain of Infinity War. Well, I really hope you like this one. -Shadows

* * *

It was three weeks since Tony and Thor had been mated, and Tony was sick as a dog. He was throwing up almost every morning. Certain smells had him running for the bathroom and he was almost always nauseous. Tony was convinced he was dying.

"I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach bug or a bad reaction to being off my suppressants."

"I'm still worried about you Little One."

"I know Thor. I'll let you know if things change ok?"

So that's how most of their conversations went. Thor was worried. He thought that the sickness could have been caused by stress. Tony was trying to convince the SI board of directors to start offering jobs to Omegas. Thor had been at every meeting right by Tony's side. It was really the only way that all the aggressive Alphas on the board would listen. It was a long and drawn out process and it would be a long time before they made any great leaps towards Omega rights on Earth, but this was a start.

Tony was also under fire from the media. Someone had leaked to the public that Tony was an Omega and the public was split 50/50 on their reaction. The old Alphas and the people who were traditionalists were very vocal about how Tony should be condemned and had no right to the education he had and all the ideas he created. They argued that Tony could never be a hero even with all the evidence in front of them telling them differently. The other reaction to the news was by the more liberal Betas and the small group of vocal Omegas. They understood the problems Tony had faced growing up and every challenge he had to overcome. Sure, Tony had lied about his orientation for years, but it was the only way he could protect himself and his intelligence.

With all the media crap and the board of director's bullshit, Tony was running himself ragged. Thor was there every second to help out. Especially because Tony had been so ill. It was when Tony had fainted after throwing up one morning that Thor drew the line. He forced Tony to at least talk to Bruce. His mate was sick, and Thor just wanted to see him get better.

Tony went to see Bruce on his own. Thor didn't fight it. He knew that Tony needed his space and respected that. So, Tony made his way down to his and Bruce's shared lab space to ask for some medical advice. After the team started using Bruce as their primary doctor, the man in question just went out and got a medical degree. It wasn't really that hard for him because of all his experience working as a doctor in different third world countries. So, when anyone on the team had a medical question, they went to Bruce. Being a doctor helped Bruce feel like he was doing more to help the team then by just turning into a giant green rage monster.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" asked Bruce as Tony entered the lab.

"I passed out after throwing up this morning and Thor said I should talk to you."

"Alright, up on the table, let's take a look."

Tony hopped up on the medical table that they kept in the shared lab and Bruce got to work. He had Tony list all his symptoms, (nausea, fatigue, sensitivity to certain smells…) and he gave Tony a quick examination. From what Bruce could tell, it wasn't anything to do with Tony being off his suppressants. The apple that Thor had given him during their bonding ceremony would have negated all of that. So, Bruce moved onto a blood test. Tony wasn't a huge fan of needles, but Bruce was a master of distraction. He just had Tony explain his newest project in as much detail as possible. Soon, Bruce was done, and Tony was given a Hello Kitty band-aid. All Bruce got was an unamused look from his friend.

"Just stay here for the next hour. I need to run this down in the lab. I know you have a tablet here somewhere. You can work on some schematics while you're stuck here." Said, Bruce, as he walked out of the lab.

Tony spent the next hour sitting very nervously. Tony's brain was instantly going to every worst-case scenario. What if he was dying? For the first time in a long time, Tony didn't want to die. Things were finally going right in his life. He had a mate who loved him with every ounce of his being. He had a family back on Asgard who respected him and treated him as an equal. He had wonderful friends that he could laugh and smile with. He was helping save lives as Iron Man and he was taking the green energy sector by storm. So no, Tony Stark did NOT want to die.

And that made the waiting so much worse.

When Bruce got back from the medical lab he found Tony sitting and sulking on the table. Exactly where Bruce had left him.

"Alright Tony, I already know what's going on in your head. You're not dying." Announced Bruce once he had Tony's attention.

"Oh thank Me." Breathed out, Tony.

"Thank Me?"

"Well, I can't very well say Thank God because I am one." Replied Tony cheekily. Although that did nothing to hide the fear in his eyes and his scent.

"Well, you can rest easy for now Tones. You're not dying. In fact, I believe this might be good news." Smiled Bruce and Tony just looked confused.

"Your blood work showed an increase in HCG and progesterone." Tony still looked confused.

"Tony, you're pregnant!" announced Bruce.

Tony's hands instantly flew to his mouth in shock. He was pregnant! Tony could hardly believe it. Tony had wanted a family for so long and now he was pregnant. He was going to have a baby! One of Tony's hands fell from his mouth to his currently flat stomach as he started to cry. This wasn't the news Tony had been expecting when he asked Bruce for help, but it was amazing news nonetheless.

"Are you alright Tony?" asked Bruce as he sat down beside his friend. Tony just nodded.

"I'm gonna be a parent! I'm having a baby!" cried Tony as a giant smile appeared on his face. Bruce just smiled at his friend's excitement. New life was always a blessing.

"Alright. I know you want to get out of here so you can tell Thor. I want both of you back here after dinner so we can go over everything you need to know. For now, go find your mate."

Tony hugged Bruce and went running out of the lab and towards the elevator. Once he was there he asked JARVIS to tell him where Thor was. Apparently, he was in the kitchen making Tony some soup. Tony just smiled bigger and tried to dry the tears from his eyes. He didn't want his mate to worry.

When Tony walked out onto the communal floor, he could hear Thor humming some old Asgardian song. Tony rounded the corner that lead to the kitchen and got a good look at his mate. Thor was dressed in a simple hoodie and sweatpants. He looked good. Well, Thor looked good in everything. Thor could be wearing a dress made of bacon and he'd still look good. Tony walked closer and made a little noise to get Thor's attention.

"Anthony, my Love. Did you go speak to Doctor Banner?" asked Thor as Tony walked into his open arms.

"I did."

"And…" Thor looked down at his mate who had moved back from him just a little bit. What Tony did next surprised him.

Tony had reached forward and grabbed Thor's left and settled it on his stomach. He looked up at Thor with his big brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad." Whispered Tony.

Thor just stood there shocked for a second. Had Tony just said he was pregnant? This was amazing news. This was the best news in the whole entire universe! Thor pulled Tony into a warm and loving embrace as the two slid to the floor. Thor held Tony to his chest as both of them cried tears of joy. Tony was a bit surprised. He'd never really seen Thor cry. He came close during their mating ceremony but this was the first time Tony had ever seen Thor cry.

They sat there for a while, shedding tears of joy and basking in each other's love. That was until they were rudely interrupted by one Steve Rogers.

"Omega!" he shouted at Tony. "Your mate is crying! What have you done wrong to upset him?" demanded Steve. Before Tony could say anything in retaliation, Thor spoke up.

"These are not tears of upset Friend Steven. These are tears of joy!" smiled Thor. "My dear Anthony is with child! I couldn't be happier." Announced Thor and Steve's whole demeanour changed.

"You're going to have a baby! Congratulations!" shouted Steve. "We need to celebrate. Babies are always a blessing. I'll plan out something for dinner so you can tell the team." Steve smiled and with that, he left.

Thor took the opportunity to carry Tony back to their room. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling with Thor stroking Tony's stomach. Both of them were over the moon excited at the prospect of them starting a family. They called Pepper to announce the news and she just about screamed with joy. It seemed like the news of Tony being pregnant was the best thing to happen to life at the tower. When Tony and Thor told the team the news over dinner everyone was excited. Clint loved kids and was excited to have one around in 8 months' time. Even Natasha, who was normally stoic was smiling at the news.

To be fair, this was amazing news. Tony was super excited. He had wanted to start a family so badly and now his wish was coming true. Tony smiled up at his mate as they ate their meal. Thor just pulled him in close and kissed his head. Things at the tower were about to change, but who said change was a bad thing.


	9. A chance of mischief

Sorry, this took so long to come out. I've been really busy with my other story More Than He Seems and with some holiday exchange fics. Either way, new chapter! I hope you all like it so please enjoy! -Shadows.

* * *

Tony was now entering his second month of pregnancy and he was already done with being pregnant. Morning sickness was kicking his ass, he was tired more often than not, and having to abstain from caffeine was slowly killing him. When Bruce had told Tony that wouldn't be able to have any coffee until the baby was born, Tony just about had a breakdown. Yes, it was for the safety of his unborn child and Tony was prepared to do anything to protect them, but Tony lived off of coffee. It was his lifeblood. The thing that sustained him through college and his weeklong engineering binges. Going cold turkey was going to be hard.

Tony was thankful that he had Thor as a mate. Sure, they had only been mated for about a month, but they had been good friends for over a year before that. Thor was there to help out with whatever Tony needed. When he was throwing up, Thor was there with a glass of cold water and soothing words. When Tony needed to work in the lab, Thor did all the heavy lifting. When Tony was feeling emotional, Thor was right by his side ready to cuddle. Thor was being an amazing mate.

Bucky was also excited about Tony being pregnant. As he got more and more of his memories back, Bucky remembered more about his family. He remembered having two little sisters and he remembered helping his mother take care of them when they were small. It made Bucky excited to help take care of his friends baby once they were born. Bucky remembered that he used to love children back in the day.

"I should go back to Asgard to tell Mother, Father, and Loki the news." Said, Thor, one evening while they were cuddled together on the living room couch waiting for movie night to start. Thor had his hand resting protectively over Tony still flat stomach, protecting their baby. Before Tony could respond, they were interrupted by Clint.

"Why would you tell your bat-shit crazy brother? Wouldn't he just try to kill the baby?" sneered Clint. Thor did not look amused.

"Loki is my brother. I care for him and do not appreciate what you are saying. Loki was controlled just as you were during the invasion. He has gotten help just as you have and is healing." Responded Thor as he unconsciously tightened his hold on Tony.

"No he wasn't." scoffed Clint. Some of the others in the room rolled their eyes.

"Alright then, what colour are Loki's eyes?" asked Thor.

"Blue." Replied everyone in the room with the exception of Tony and Bucky.

"They're green." Replied Tony and Thor at the same time.

From there, Thor went into detail about what had happened to Loki. How he was being controlled by a being known as Thanos, and how attacking Earth was the only way he could escape. Loki meant to form the Avengers so Earth could protect itself from threats. His plan worked well and now Loki was healing up back on Asgard. By the end of the explanation, only Bucky and surprisingly Clint felt any sympathy for the trickster. Both knew what it was like to be used and controlled.

Two days later Thor had left to take a day trip to Asgard to tell his family about the baby. Tony stayed behind because his morning sickness was more like all day sickness and he wasn't fit to travel the Bifrost. He stayed behind and did science with Bucky and Bruce instead. Bucky might not have been a genius like Tony and Bruce, but he was ready and willing to learn and was extremely helpful in the lab.

They worked most of the day, with Tony taking frequent breaks to rest or throw up or go to the bathroom, whatever his body felt like doing. None of it was particularly pleasant. Morning sickness had hit him like a bus and his body was not happy. It probably had something to do with the arc reactor in his chest.

Later that evening when they were all gathered in the living room after dinner, Thor returned. And he had a guest with him.

"Loki! Hey!" shouted Tony after he had greeted his mate.

"Hello, Anthony. Thor told me the news. Congratulations!" Smiled Loki as he gave Tony a quick hug.

"You brought your brother back with you?" deadpanned Steve. Tony had almost forgotten that the other Avengers were there in the room with them.

"Mother and Father want him to socialize more and we thought that spending time here would be a good idea." Answered Thor with a smile on his face. Steve just scowled.

Bruce was the first brave soul to venture forth and introduce himself. Bruce trusted Tony and if Tony said that Loki was safe to be around then he probably was.

"My name's Dr. Bruce Banner. It's nice to meet you properly."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Banner. Anthony has said many good things about you." Smiled Loki. Bruce just looked bashful.

"I'm sorry for smashing you into the floor multiple times." Cringed Bruce.

"You knocked the mind control out of me. I should be thanking you." That made a few of the residents of the tower laugh.

That was when Bucky got up from where he was sitting. He stalked over to Loki with a purpose and spoke with intent.

"James Barnes." Bucky thrust out his hand.

"Loki Odinson." Replied Loki as he took Bucky's hand and shook it. They both smiled when they saw Steve fuming in the background.

From there Tony, Thor, Bruce, Loki, and Bucky made their way out of the room to talk. Steve tried to force Bucky to stay, but with three gods and the Hulk, he didn't have much luck. They talked and joked around. Bruce and Bucky were quick to warm up to Loki now that he wasn't a brainwashed maniac. They got some news on the comings and goings back on Asgard. Queen Frigga and King Odin sent their congratulations and promised to visit before the baby was due. Bucky was interested in Loki's magic, and once the others had left to go to bed for the night, had stayed behind to talk with the God of Mischief. The had a lot in common.

Loki decided that he liked living at the tower with Tony, Thor, and their friends so he decided that he was going to stick around much to the chagrin of certain Avengers. He would spend his days exploring and hanging out with Tony and Bucky. Tony spent more time sleeping than anything. He just felt exhausted. He was tired and he felt drained all the time. Thor was there to give him massages and cuddles when the need arose.

Thor was so different then what he'd expected from an Alpha. His mother had said that Alphas were bossy and could be cruel. That they wouldn't care for their kids when they were little. But so far Thor had been different. Thor was just as excited about this baby as Tony was. He was there to support Tony when he needed it. There was just so much love and respect coming off of Thor that it sort of made Tony confused. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Well, at least Thor was keeping the Board of Directors off of Tony's back.

As Tony's second month of pregnancy came to an end, it was time for Tony's 8-week ultrasound. They had called in Dr. Cho to help out. Thor was extremely excited. They would get to hear their little baby's heartbeat for the first time. Tony was more nervous. He just hoped that the baby was healthy.

When they arrived down at medical, Tony climbed up on the table as instructed, rolled up his shirt, and squeezed Thor's hand like his life depended on it. Tony wasn't expecting the ultrasound gel to be so cold. He flinched a bit when it touched him. Tony squeezed his eyes shut when Dr. Cho turned the machine on and held the want to his stomach. He was too scared to look. After a few moments with Dr. Cho checking stuff and making notes, she finally spoke.

"Everything seems to be developing normally. Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Both Tony and Thor nodded, but Tony still had his eyes closed.

Dr. Cho flipped a switch on the machine and soon a rhythmic beating sound could be heard. It was their baby's heartbeat. As soon as Tony heard it his eyes flew open and he looked at the ultrasound screen. This was his baby. His precious little baby. Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed Thor's hand tighter.

"That's our baby." Smiled Tony tearfully. "That's our baby." Thor leant over and kissed his mate on the forehead.

"That's our baby." Agreed Thor, also with tears in his eyes.

They decided that this was a good day. Their baby looked healthy, they had a heartbeat, and they were surrounded by love. It was a good day.


	10. Finding out

Yay! A new chapter. Sorry, this took so long. At the time of uploading this, I've currently written over 18,000 words and 40 pages for chapter 28 in my other fic "More Than He Seems", and I'm just a bit over half done! It's a bit of a huge undertaking. I recommend you read it if you like my writing style and love Tony Stark!

Well, enough about that, on with the chapter!

* * *

As Tony entered his third month of pregnancy, he really began to feel different. He still had morning sickness and was tired all the time, that hadn't changed. But, now that Tony had actually seen his baby, had heard their heartbeat, it felt more real. Tony was mated to an amazing man, had a family on Asgard who loved him and was about to start a family. For the first time in a very long time, Tony felt happy.

What didn't make Tony happy was he was barred from working in the lab. He could be down there doing paperwork, but Tony wasn't allowed to do any physical work. Thor, Loki, and Bucky would normally be found down there with him to make sure Tony didn't over do it. It was more for Tony's safety than anything. He was so ill from the morning sickness that everyone was worried that he would pass out or get hurt.

Thor was becoming more and more overprotective. When Thor wasn't busy working with Pepper to fight SI's board of directors trying to keep Tony in control of the company, he was with Tony. They spent most of their time cuddling and talking. Thor would often rest his hands over Tony's stomach and talk about how excited he was for the baby to arrive. Tony couldn't help but smile when Thor talked passionately about all the things he was going to teach their kid.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Tony one night as the two mates were cuddled together in bed. Thor was half asleep and still a little sweaty from a battle against a HYDRA cell earlier that day. Tony and Bucky had stayed behind to run Intel and tech support. Loki had even joined the fight and proved that he could work well with the rest of the team.

"I think we're going to have a little boy." Answered Thor. "One with my hair and your eyes. A little boy who I can teach to fight and play with." Smiled Thor as he gazed down at his mate. Tony smiled back lazily.

"Well, I think we're going to have a girl. One with brown hair and blue eyes. One who I can teach science in the lab." Smiled Tony as Thor hugged him closer. "Either way, our kid is going to be smart and amazing. Just like us."

Midway through the third month, Tony noticed that his normally toned stomach had begun to soften. There was the tiniest baby bump there and Tony was beyond happy about it. When he pointed it out to Thor one morning, he was also over the moon. They could see now that their baby was growing. It gave Tony an excuse to give in to his instincts and just cuddle up to his mate for hours, not that Thor minded.

Life at the tower had adapted to having new members and a mated pair. Life went on as usual. The team, with the exception of Steve, actually took the time to get to know Loki. Without all the mind control stuff, Loki was a pretty decent guy. Sure he liked to play pranks and mess with people who offended his family, but it was all in good fun.

Now, the reason that Steve disliked, no LOATHED Loki, was the fact that the God had asked Bucky for permission to court him. And Bucky had said yes. Bucky and Tony would spend their free time sitting and talking about Thor and Loki like a bunch of high schoolers. It drove Steve crazy and made Tony happy. It was a win-win situation.

With everyone at the tower now having a routine, it was very rare that they were broken. Most days you could find someone filing a report for SHIELD, relaxing, or training. Every once in a while there was a fight that they needed to attend too, but for the most part, life at the tower was mostly calm.

That was until one Colonel James Rhodes showed up one afternoon unannounced.

Bucky, Loki and Tony were just chilling in Tony's lab and playing with the bots while Bruce and Thor were in a debrief for some mission they were going on. It was nice and calm… until Rhodey used his override to get into the lab. As the doors opened every head in the room turned to look at who had arrived.

"Tony, what is going on?" asked Rhodey as he entered the lab still in his military uniform. "I leave for 5 months on an undercover op and find out that You've been outed as an Omega! What did you do?!"

Tony just looked at the man he considered his best friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Rhodey just insinuated that Tony was to blame for him getting outed as an Omega?! If anything this was all Thor's fault. And even so, Tony couldn't completely blame his mate for what happened. They were happy and expecting a child. What made Tony angry was that Rhodey wasn't there to help protect him from all his asshole Alpha teammates Tony decided to get up and talk to Rhodey, face to face.

"You promised you'd be here! You promised you'd protect me! You left me alone!" cried out Tony as he hit Rhodey on the shoulders. Tony was so angry and overwhelmed that he just didn't know what to do. So he lashed out.

"Tones, I just want to know what happened to you." Spoke Rhodey as he tried to calm down his friend. It was at that moment that Bucky and Loki stood up to join Tony and calm him down.

"Tony, you need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Soothed Bucky as he lead his friend back to his spot in the couch in the lab.

Rhodey just looked at Tony with wide eyes. Was Tony pregnant?! Rhodey couldn't believe it. Loki went and sat down next to Tony while Rhodey elected to sit in Tony's desk chair. The black one that spins. Having a chair that spins was the only good park about an office chair.

"Tony can you please tell me what happened?" pleaded Rhodey as he looked at his friend. Tony just sat there for a moment, his hands resting on the tiny baby bump, before taking a deep breath and talking.

Tony told Rhodey everything. He told him about the Avengers moving into the tower and forming a pack. How they wanted to keep Tony out of the pack but Thor argued for Tony's inclusion. He told Rhodey about how he and Bruce became science bros and how Thor would talk to him every day. How Thor would tell Tony jokes and stories to make him smile. How Thor brought him little trinkets from Asgard.

When Tony got to the part when he and Thor had their bonding heat, Tony left out a few details. It was more for Loki's benefit than anything. The god didn't need to know all the stuff Tony got up to with his brother.

From there, Tony told Rhodey about his bonding ceremony on Asgard and how Tony was now the God of Innovation, Metal, and Fire. Tony couldn't help but show off a bit. Rhodey was amazed at what his friend could do. Tony then began to talk about meeting Bucky and how he found out he was pregnant. Even with the shock of the situation, Rhodey couldn't help but be happy that his friend had found happiness and was starting a family.

Sometime during the story, Thor had returned from the debriefing as had entered the lab. He didn't like the scent of strange Alpha in his space so he went to investigate. Turned out it was just the friend his mate had shown him pictures of one day when they were cuddled up together in bed. He stayed near the door while Tony told his story. The second Tony was finished Thor was right there scooping his mate into a warm hug.

"Thor! When did you get back?" asked Tony as he snuggled into his mate's arms.

"Not too long ago Little One." Smiled Thor as he took Tony's seat and placed Tony on his lap, their fingers laced together over Tony's stomach. "Are you feeling alright my Beloved? Not too sick?"

"No, I only threw up a few times. Nothing too bad." Replied Tony as he let Thor nuzzle his neck.

"And the baby?"

"Baby's fine." Both smiled and Bucky made a fake gagging noise at all the sappiness that was happening.

"I guess I should do the good host thing now." Smirked Tony as he looked up at his mate. "Rhodey, this is Thor, Loki, and Bucky. Thor this is Rhodey, my best friend from MIT."

Everyone stayed down in the lab for a bit and talked until Bruce came down and let them all know that dinner was ready. Tony introduced the team to Rhodey over dinner and they all got along swimmingly. The only person on edge was Thor. He wasn't fond of having a strange Alpha in his space. It was all instinct. Thor didn't like the thought of a new Alpha around his pregnant mate. He had nothing against Rhodey really. Thor was just protective of Tony.

That night Thor made sure that Tony knew that he was his. Quite thoroughly. Nobody said anything the next morning when Tony came down for breakfast with his neck covered in hickies


	11. Little talks

Hello friends! It's update time. Sorry things have been slow. If y'all have been reading my other story, "More Than He Seems", you'll have noticed that the last chapter was 33000 words long. That's why things have been slow. But, not that that chapter is done, things can continue to move forward. So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The weeks rolled on and soon Tony found himself entering his fourth month of pregnancy. And, by some amazing twist of fate, Tony's morning sickness had started to taper off. Tony and Thor were over the moon at this revelation. Tony was happy because he no longer felt the need to throw up every ten seconds and Thor was happy that his mate was feeling a bit better.

One thing that had definitely changed around the tower was that Tony had noticed that the other members of the Avengers were treating him more like glass. It was driving Tony absolutely insane. Certain members (Rogers) literally wouldn't let Tony to anything. Loki and Bucky thought it was hilarious and would make jokes about it whenever they had the chance.

Recently, Thor had gotten into the habit of talking to Tony's growing baby bump whenever he had the chance. Because the baby had Asgardian DNA, Thor had told Tony that the baby would develop a bit faster than a normal human baby. So, instead of being pregnant for 40 weeks, Tony was looking at more of a 35-week pregnancy. For that, he was thankful. He was already exhausted after 13 weeks.

But, back to Thor. Every night before they went to bed, Thor would lay his head down near Tony's stomach and sing old Asgardian lullabies to the baby. The first few times Thor did that, Tony started crying. He blamed it on hormones but in truth, Tony cried because Thor cared so much about this baby. It made Tony's heart swell.

One thing that Tony was looking forward to was finding out the gender of the baby. Tony knew that he would love this child no matter what, but he still wanted to know so he and Thor could start figuring out names and whether or not they would go with something more Asgardian or not. What added to the excitement of the situation was the fact that Bucky wanted to throw a gender reveal party. In full honesty, Tony didn't really care for the idea much, but Bucky was just so excited that he couldn't bear to let his friend down.

Lately, Tony had been feeling these little flutters in his tummy. They felt a bit… unnerving. Tony couldn't tell if it was him being nervous or if it was the baby moving. Honestly, it was too early to tell. All Tony did know was that so far, the baby was healthy.

Tony spent most if his time working on projects with Bruce in the lab. Even if he couldn't do any physical work, Tony still enjoyed inventing things. Tony also spent time with Loki and Bucky, taking the time to educate them on all things tech. Actually, Tony was pretty darn happy. He had friends and family he could count on for the first time in forever. Sure he had had Rhodey and Pepper before, but Rhodey wasn't there that often and Tony had been too scared to even tell Pepper that he was an Omega. Now though, now Tony could just relax a bit and enjoy things.

It was late one night, and Tony and Thor were cuddled up together in bed after Thor had finished singing to Tony's slowly growing baby bump. Thor had his head nestled on Tony's shoulder and was clinging to his mate like a giant beefy octopus.

"I want to learn Asgardian." Interjected Tony just as he felt Thor begin to nod off. He felt a bit like an ass, but if he wasn't sleeping anytime soon, Thor would have to put up with it.

"What has brought his on my Beloved?" asked Thor as he raised his head to look down at his mate.

"Well, if I'm going to rule at your side some day then I should be able to speak the language."

"I would love to teach you my language Little One." Thor smiled and lent down to give Tony a kiss. In the time Tony and Thor had been mated, Tony came to love Thor's kisses.

That night they cuddled together close and just enjoyed each other.

In the next couple of weeks that followed, Thor and Loki teamed up to teach both Tony and Bucky Asgardian. Bucky and Loki were getting pretty serious with their courting and Tony had a pretty good feeling that they would end up bonding sometime in the next few months. The lessons were fun and Tony picked up on everything quickly. He wasn't a multi-lingual genius for nothing.

In other news, Clint had started to act nicer to Tony. Tony couldn't tell if it was because of the pregnancy or not, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Clint was making more of an effort to talk to Tony and get to know him from other than what was written by Natasha in the dastardly file. It made Tony happy that the rest of the Avengers pack was very very slowly warming up to him.

Because of the arc reactor, Tony went for an ultrasound every two weeks just to make sure that everything was going well with the baby. Since that first ultrasound Tony and Thor got excited every time to see the baby. So far, the two had kept a picture from every ultrasound and had started to make a little baby book to show their child when they were older.

But this one was going to be a bit different. Tony and Thor weren't allowed to actually see the ultrasound pictures. They could listen to the baby's heartbeat but that was it. Bucky was taking it upon himself to plan a gender reveal party and Tony and Thor just sort of had to go along with it.

So, at the end of their 16-week appointment, The baby was given a clean bill of health and Bucky was given an envelope. It would be another couple of weeks before Tony and Thor actually found out the gender of the baby, but they honestly didn't care. All that they cared about was that the baby was healthy and that, so far, Tony was doing alright. Sure, Tony was still dealing with morning sickness and some dizziness, but all in all, things were going alright.


	12. Saying hello

No, I'm not dead. Welcome to another chapter! I'm sorry this took so long. For those who are reading my story More Than He Seems, you'll know why. I hope this was worth the wait. So, without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Tony had started to get these weird ass cravings as he entered his fifth month of pregnancy. He also got them at the most random times. For example, Thor had woken up to an empty bed and the sound of rustling coming from his and Tony's private kitchen. He looked over at the clock radio and was surprised to find that it was 3:39 in the morning. What was Tony doing up at this hour? Thor stumbled out of bed and tried and promptly failed to not slip on one of his discarded shirts on the floor. He caught himself before he could fall into the bedside table and made his way out of the room. When he entered the kitchen, Thor was promptly met with the sight of his mate who seemed to be raiding the fridge.

Raiding the fridge for chocolate sauce, pickles, and mayo.

Now, Thor was pretty much down to eat anything. He found the food there on Midgard to be quite interesting. But even he wasn't about to touch was Tony was eating with a ten-foot pole. He loved Tony, but he wasn't going to kiss his mate until he'd brushed his teeth. Tony, on the other hand, thought Thor's reactions were hilarious.

The big downside, as Tony's stomach started to get bigger, was that Tony was itchy. All. The. Time. Tony now made sure that there was lotion in every room he frequented in the tower. Thor was an absolute saint when it came to Tony and the lotion. He would help Tony every night by giving him a massage to ease the itchiness and the soreness of Tony's joints.

Thor was being nothing but supportive since Tony had told him he was pregnant. It made Tony feel stupidly happy. Honestly, when Tony and Thor were first mated, Tony had never thought that he was ever going to feel so loved and safe, yet free and liberated at the same time.

As the month progressed Bucky and Loki got really into planning out Tony's baby shower. They even got Pepper involved, and Pepper was scary when she got really into planning something. Tony and Thor were locked out of any and all meetings between the three of them to avoid spoiling the gender of the baby.

Speaking of the baby, the little flutters that Tony had been feeling had increased in intensity since he'd started feeling them. It made Tony feel a bit weird. Logically knew that it was the baby, but it still made him a bit uncomfortable.

Until he felt the first real kick from the baby.

Tony was sitting down and doing some paperwork for SI that Pepper had given him to do. The Board of Directors had backed off on trying to kick Tony our over his status as an Omega after Thor threatened then with the full wrath of Asgard, they backed off and let Tony continue to work. Nobody wanted to piss off a god.

So, continuing on, Tony was sitting on the couch in his lab working on some paperwork, when he felt it. The baby had kicked. Not just a tiny little flutter, but a full on kick. The kind of kick that left a little bump on Tony's stomach when it happened. It completely caught Tony off guard.

Tony stared down at his growing baby in surprise. Maybe that was just a fluke. A trick from is sleep deprived brain. Maybe he needed another nap. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because Thor was snoring. Either way, Tony was surprised. He ended up just sitting there and looking down at the baby, silently hoping that the baby would kick again.

His wish was answered a few minutes later when he felt another strong kick against the left side of his stomach. That was when Tony started crying. Now, Tony hated crying and was more than ready to blame this all on pregnancy hormones, but that just didn't feel right. This was his baby saying hello for the first time. The moment warranted a few tears. Tony rested his hand on his baby bump for a few moments and just enjoyed everything. It just made everything feel more real. His baby was there and Tony was loving it.

After a couple of moments, Tony asked JARVIS to call Thor down to the lab. Tony just knew that Thor would be overjoyed over the baby kicking. When Thor arrived down at the lab he was met with the sight of his mate crying on the couch and cradling his belly. He was quick to get to his mate's side to comfort him.

"My Little One, what is wrong? What has made you so upset?" Thor asked Tony as he stroked his mates hair. Tony just looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Give me your hands." Whispered Tony. Thor just looked on quizzically but complied none the less.

Tony took Thor's hands in his and pressed both hands to both sides of his stomach. A few moments later Thor felt a kick against his palm. He looked between Tony and his stomach in surprise. Tony just smiled brightly and Thor couldn't help but mirror it.

"Is that our baby?" Tony continued to smile as he nodded. Thor very quickly pulled his mate into a hug and began scenting him and kissing him all over. Thor was ecstatic. Their baby was saying hello and Thor was just as happy as Tony was. Both were crying happy tears and were just happy to share this moment with each other.

"I think this is cause for some celebration." Husked Thor as his eyes got darker. Tony could very quickly smell how aroused Thor was. It must be an Alpha thing, getting aroused and territorial when it came to their mate's being pregnant.

Tony responded by curling into his mate and allowing Thor to pick him up and carry him up to their room. The whole elevator ride up to their room was filled with Thor covering Tony in heated kisses. Tony couldn't complain at all. Thor was such a caring and enthusiastic mate and Tony felt lucky every single day that Thor was by his side.

When they arrived at their room, Thor gently placed Tony on their bed and began removing his mate's clothes. It didn't take Thor very long to divest himself of his own clothes before he was looming over his mate and kissing him senseless. Tony was a moaning mess within minutes and Thor was more than pleased with his work.

He trailed kissed down over Tony's neck and over his sensitive chest. Tony was becoming more and more vocal and soon enough, the enticing scent of slick had permeated the air. Thor became almost feral as he held Tony's legs open and pushed inside his mate with a guttural moan.

Thor was gentle but thorough as he took Tony apart piece by piece. Tony was moaning and almost completely incoherent with pleasure while Thor whispered sweet nothings and gave Tony as much pleasure as he could. When Thor felt his knot begin to inflate, he gently turned Tony onto his side so that Tony would be more comfortable while they were locked together. It didn't take much longer before both Tony and Thor were coming and screaming. Tony just about passed out as Thor held him close and stroked his stomach.

Both of them were happier at that moment then they had been in the years before they mated.

A few days after Tony felt the baby kick for the first time, it was time for the gender reveal party that Bucky and Loki had planned. All the Avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey were all gathered together in the living room. Steve and Natasha didn't really want to be there. They were really only there because the combined force of Bucky and Loki were extremely convincing.

The whole affair was actually quite enjoyable much to Tony's surprise. There were snacks the seamed to both satisfy Tony's cravings and freak Thor out just a bit. It was a win/win. A few of them had even gotten Tony some gifts for the baby. Rhodey got Tony a mobile filled with stars and planets. Pepper got him some baby clothes with science. Loki and Bucky gifted a cradle made from Asgardian wood and covered in protection runes, and Bruce gave Tony some tea that was supposed to help with all the aches and pains he'd been feeling. Even Clint gave a gift, a mini bow and arrow set that Tony found absolutely hilarious.

A few hours later, after an afternoon filled with games, movies, and food, it was finally time for Tony and Thor to find out the gender of their baby. Bucky had planned this part out immaculately. With Loki's help, Bucky had made a cake dyed either blue or pink and slathered in white frosting. When Tony and Thor cut into it, they would know if they were having a boy or a girl.

Tony and Thor were both more than ready to find out what they were having. The sooner they knew, the sooner they could start figuring out a name for their precious bundle. So, when Bucky handed Tony a much larger than strictly necessary knife, he started to become giddy. Thor was close by and just as excited. They held hands as they cut into the cake together. Everyone held their breath as they waited to find out. When Tony cut a slice out of the cake he instantly started crying.

The cake was a very vibrant pink. He was having a beautiful baby girl.

Everyone was cheering and congratulating Thor and Tony. Thor just held his mate close and started to cry a bit himself. They were having a girl. The future queen of Asgard. Tony smiled up at Thor though his won tears and Thor smiled back. They already loved this baby with all their hearts. Now they were just one step closer to being a family. One filled with love and support, and a future princess who they just knew they would spoil.

It had been a crazy week for Tony and Thor, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. To belong

Well hello, friends and Happy New Year. I hope your 2019 is full of smiles and laughs. I don't really have much to say except that I hope you like the chapter. It's a cute one for sure. Happy reading -Shadows.

* * *

Thor had gone absolutely crazy when it came to them designing the nursery. Tony was six months pregnant at this point and was on restricted activity due to the arc reactor, so he let Thor design everything for their daughter.

It didn't take very long before Tony had realized that he'd made a mistake.

Now, don't get him wrong. Thor had only the purest intentions at heart. He really cared for his mate and unborn child. But the amount of pink in that room made it look like someone had vomited Pepto-Bismol on every surface. It was like Barbie herself had exploded. It was pink overkill.

Bucky thought it was absolutely hilarious. So did Loki. Loki actually, was a bit of an enabler. Every time Thor was doing any kind of online shopping he was there to offer "suggestions." Tony was not amused. Tony did have some input on things in the nursery. Tony picked out all of the baby's clothes and stuffed animals and toys. He also made sure that everything was safe and Tony Stark approved. Thor was just in charge of everything else.

Thus the pink.

To say that Thor was excited to have a daughter was an understanding. The Alpha was going absolutely nuts with pride, telling anyone who would listen how his daughter would someday be the fiercest warrior in all the Nine Realms. Tony was just as excited. He'd always wanted a proper family, and now he had one. It was like magic.

Tony and Bucky had quickly become best friends. So much so that Steve continued to be pissed off about it. Tony and Bucky were just happy to have another Omega around that understood everything they were going through.

The two spent most of their time sitting on the couches down in Tony's lab working on new projects together or watching Bruce do the science thing. They had their own ways of having fun. One of those ways was causing some residents of the tower a bit of trouble. Tony and Bucky loved pulling pranks on some of the other residents. They left Thor, Loki, and Brice out of their shenanigans, but everyone else was subject to the pranking.

They started off with Clint. They filled his room with feathers and had JARVIS play the "Chicken Dance" whenever the archer entered a room. Next was Steve. They made everything in his room red, white, and blue while singing "Star Spangled Man" every time they saw him for a week. Next up, they were planning out Natasha's prank. It needed to be simple yet enough to keep them entertained. The Omegas were curled up on Tony's couch down in the lab when suddenly, their planning was cut short.

Tony was fiddling around on his Starkpad when Bucky suddenly got very quiet. When Tony looked over at his friend, he knew immediately what was going on. Bucky was about to go into a bonding heat.

"JARVIS, can you call Loki down here. Tell him that Bucky needs him." Commanded Tony as he went and started to pet Bucky's hair in an attempt to soothe him until Loki got there. Tony knew what it was like to be in Bucky's position. He knew how scary it was and he wished that he'd had another Omega to help him. He wouldn't let Bucky go through that.

"What's going on?" asked Loki as he walked into the lab.

"Go take your mate to your room." Tony gestured towards Bucky. "Something tells me you may need the privacy."

Loki's eyes lit up the second his eyes landed on Bucky. He smiled towards Tony, scooped his mate into his arms, and left the lab. With everything so silent and boring, Tony decided to seek out his own mate with the intent of getting some cuddles. He'd been feeling cuddlier than usual as of late.

When Tony found Thor sitting in the nursery, Tony instantly curled up with him. Thor smiled at his mate and held him close as they watched the sunset out the window. They stayed there together in silence for a long time. They didn't need words to know how much they loved each other and how happy they'd been lately.

It was Tony who broke the silence.

"I have a feeling we'll be going up to Asgard soon."

"Why is that?" asked Thor as he looked down at his mate.

"Bucky went into his bonding heat and I know Loki is going to want to have a proper mating ceremony."

"Really! That is joyous news!" boomed Thor and Tony had to cover his ears a bit.

Thor and Tony stayed there hugging on the nursery floor for a little while longer before Thor decided that it was time for bed. Tony lay on his side with Thor curled up behind him. It was the only position that was comfortable with his growing baby bump.

"Remember our bonding ceremony." Spoke Tony as he cuddled closer to Thor.

"I do my Little One. You looked so radiant. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Thor smiled into Tony's hair and rested his hand on the baby bump.

"I remember being so scared and confused, yet completely relieved. You've made my life so much better Thor. I don't know what I would do without you."

Soon enough, the two mates drifted off to sleep.

The next day both Tony and Thor were up early. Tony was up because the baby didn't want to settle down, and Thor was up because Tony was up. They were the first ones down in the kitchen that morning for breakfast. It didn't take long for the others to start trickling in. Well, everyone except Bruce. He'd spent the last three days in his lab running an experiment and was getting some much-deserved rest. Everyone was just tucking into their pancakes when Bucky and Loki walked in.

And that was when Steve lost his shit.

"What's that on your neck Bucky?" asked Steve warily.

"A bonding bite." Spoke Bucky like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As Bucky tucked into his food, he completely missed Steve fuming across the table.

It didn't take long before Steve was storming out if the room throwing things and shouting at the top of his lungs. Natasha and Clint went to go calm him down while everyone else remained at the table. The room was silent until Bucky let out a sigh.

"He can't even be happy that I've found my mate. I thought we were friends." Loki just hugged his mate close and Tony squeezed his hand.

"Screw him. You're family now and family sticks together." Argued Tony as he and Thor scooted closer to their said friend.

"We sound leave for Asgard soon so we avoid whatever is going to happen when the angry Alphas come back." Spoke Loki as he hugged Bucky close.

"Don't you have to head to the registry office first?" questioned Tony as they all got up from the table.

"Nope!" exclaimed Bucky, a bit happier than he had been a moment ago. "I'm technically still dead in the eyes of the government so I don't have to register."

"You lucky fuck!" shouted Tony as he looked back at Bucky. "I envy you. That was one of the most stressful experiences of my life."

The four traded a few smiles and hugs before they went off to their rooms to pack and get ready for a trip to Asgard. Once they were all ready and a note was left so that Bruce knew where they all went, they stepped out onto the tower's landing pad and called for Heimdall to summon the Bifrost.

The second they landed on Asgard, Tony threw up. The trip made him incredibly nauseous and being six months pregnant didn't help matters much. Everyone slowly made their way by horseback towards the palace. Tony couldn't help but laugh once Bucky got a good look at the golden city. Bucky was so excited to be there on Asgard and he took the opportunity to ask Loki as many questions as possible.

When they all arrived at the castle Loki was more than eager to introduce Bucky to his parents. Both Frigga and Odin were very pleased that Loki had finally found a mate. Tony tried to stay out of the way. He didn't want Frigga to start fussing over his pregnancy and take away the spotlight from Loki and Bucky.

It didn't work. Like any good mother-in-law, Frigga began fussing over Tony. Tony, being who he was, dragged Bucky along, and soon enough both Omegas were being fussed over by the Queen of Asgard. It didn't take long before Frigga had ordered the palace staff to begin preparing for the bonding ceremony. After a nice family luncheon where Frigga and Odin got to know Bucky better, Frigga had whisked the Omegas off to go get ready for the ceremony.

"What should I expect to do?" Bucky asked Tony once Frigga had left them alone to get dressed. "Loki explained a little bit this morning, but we got a bit, um, preoccupied."

"Well, Odin's going to speak a whole lot. I don't really remember what he said exactly. Then You and Loki are going to say horribly sappy things to each other while everyone cries. Then Odin will bind your hands together with magic and Ta-Da! You're bonded. After that, you'll eat a golden apple and become the god of something. I don't know how it works, I just went along with everything." Explained Tony as he helped Bucky get dressed in ornate layers of navy blue and grey. On top of Bucky's head, Tony secured on a silver headband with tendrils of sapphires. It looked similar to the one Tony worn at his ceremony, the same one he was wearing now.

Thor was the one to come and retrieve them when it was time. Tony walked ahead and joined Odin and Frigga where they stood. Loki was a ball of excitement as he watched Thor lead Bucky down the aisle. Both had these stupidly sappy smiles on their faces as Odin began to talk and give the old rights.

Like Tony, neither Bucky nor Loki were really paying much attention to what Odin was saying. They were too wrapped up in their own little world. When it came time for vows, Loki spoke of how Bucky gave him hope and happiness. Both things he hadn't had in a long time. Bucky spoke of how Loki gave him a reason to let go of the past and to start living in the now. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

When Odin had Bucky eat his golden apple everyone was surprised when he got his titles.

"James Barnes. You have eaten the Apple of Idun. You now stand before Asgard as one of us. An equal and a member of the royal family. You shall be gifted with the titles and powers associated with your new role as Prince Loki's chosen one. James Barnes, I now bestow upon thee the titles of God Medicine and Ice. May you use these titles and powers to do good in the universe."

With the ceremony over, the people of Asgard began to congratulate the new couple. Bucky and Loki looked so happy for the first time in a long time. It was nice that they had found the person in their life that brought them happiness.

The night was filled with feasts and dancing. Tony couldn't really participate much due to his growing belly, but it was fun to watch Thor and Bucky try to out drink each other. By the time the night came to a close, Thor was drunk and extremely cuddly, Loki and Bucky had disappeared to their room, and the Warriors Three had somehow gotten themselves trapped on the ceiling. So, all in all, a pretty normal celebration on Asgard.

They spent the rest of the week there. Frigga fussed over Tony and the baby while Thor laughed at the whole situation. Loki taught Bucky how to use his new found ice powers. The two made the most magnificent ice sculptures out in the gardens. Life was peaceful there on Asgard. It was almost a shame that they had to head back home.


	14. Mothers

Tony, Thor, Bucky, and Loki returned home from Asgard a few days after Tony entered his seventh month of pregnancy. When they all arrived back on the landing pad on the roof of the tower, they were surprised to be met with one Steve Rogers who had a very guilty look on his face.

"Can I talk to you Bucky?" asked Steve sheepishly as he approached his once best friend. Tony and Thor took that as their queue to leave.

"That depends punk. Are you going to insult me or my mate?" questioned Bucky as Loki walked closer and put his arm around his mate's waist.

"No, I, um… I want to apologize. For um… my behaviour." Stammered Steve. Bucky looked on quizzically.

"I don't know if I'm ready to accept an apology from you right now." Murmured Bucky. Steve looked downcast.

"Will you at least hear me out?"

"Fine, but Loki stays and we go inside." Steve just nodded as he watched Bucky and Loki walk inside the tower and head towards the communal living room. Once they were all seated, Steve began.

"I want to apologize for how I've been treating you and Tony. I realize that I've made some horrible assumptions and mistakes in the past. And after having some time to think about everything, I've realized that I've fucked up hard." Began Steve. Bucky and Loki just listened.

"I know now that I was in the wrong. If I really was a good friend I should have been supporting you in your decisions. Not being a grade A jack ass and making life miserable."

"I'm going to cut you off right there Stevie. I can tell that you're actually sorry, but I can't forgive you right now. You've been absolutely horrible to Tony because he's an Omega. He deserves more. It's going to take a while for me to forgive you Steve, and you're going to have to work for it." Spoke up Bucky before he nodded to Loki and left the room, leaving a stunned Steve behind on the couch.

Meanwhile, Tony and Thor were in an argument with Pepper. They had forgotten to inform her that they were going to be spending time on Asgard and the board of directors were furious. Because Tony was an Omega, the board didn't even want to deal with him, so Thor took the reins on this one. Normally, that would make Tony angry and irate. But Tony hadn't been feeling well because of the pregnancy and the added stress was bad for the baby, so Tony didn't really put up a fight.

Tony was now officially barred from going into his lab. He was allowed to visit his bots, but with him beginning to feel sick again and the lab being an overall dangerous place. Also, because of his health, Pepper had cut down on the amount of paperwork that Tony had to do for SI. So, with having the amount of work he had to do drastically cut down, Tony had time to do other things.

Things like baby names.

Tony had absolutely no idea what to name his daughter. He didn't know if she should have an Earth name or an Asgardian one. And the matter of her last name wasn't helping much either. So, Tony took it up with Thor.

"We should probably start thinking of names for our daughter." Spoke Tony one afternoon while they were curled up together and watching a movie.

"Well my beloved, what ideas have you had?" asked Thor as he curled his hand around Tony's baby bump and smiled when their daughter kicked.

"I don't really have anything." Mumbled Tony. "I can't decide if she should have an Earth name of an Asgardian one. And don't even get me started on her last name or middle name.

"What is a middle name?" asked Thor as he looked down at his mate.

"Well, it's normally a family name. Like with me my middle name is Edward so my full name is Anthony Edward Stark. Middle names are pretty common in western culture here on Earth." Explained Tony as he curled in closer to Thor.

"I never knew that. I find that interesting." Nodded Thor. "On Asgard, we often name our children after family members. So, why don't we combine traditions? Our daughter can have an Earth first name and an Asgardian middle name." Thor was smiling and Tony couldn't help but join him.

"You really mean it. You want our kid to have an Earth first name?"

"Well, she is going to grow up here for some time and I know how cruel children can be to those who are different."

"That still doesn't solve the question of what on Earth we're going to name her. I can't just keep calling her baby." Huffed Tony. He winced when the baby kicked his bladder. Toy got up to go to the bathroom and when he got back, Thor had this stupidly happy smile on his face.

"What's with the smile big guy?"

"I have thought of the perfect name for our daughter!" announced Thor.

"Well, let's hear it."

"What was your mother's name?" asked Thor and Tony just looked confused.

"…Maria…?"

"Than that is what we shall name her. Her first name shall be Maria after your mother and her middle name will be Nott, after my Grandmother."

Tony just stood there dumbfounded. Did Thor just suggest that they name their kid after his mother?

"Do you really want that Thor? Do you mean it?" whispered Tony as Thor got up from his seat and hugged him close.

"You have told me stories about your mother. I would love nothing more than for our daughter to carry the name of someone who loved and cared for you." Soothed Thor.

That was when Tony started crying. He hated how much he'd been crying because of these damn pregnancy hormones. Tony was a bit of a mess as Thor held him close and soothed his mate with words of love and devotion.

"That still doesn't solve the whole last name problem." Smiled Tony as a few tears fell from his eyes. Thor just smiled back and the two decided to argue about that at a later date. They'd had enough excitement for the day.

That night, Tony and Thor told their friends and family what they planned to name their baby. Everyone seemed to love the name and Tony couldn't have been happier.

As the month moved on, Tony started to realize that Bucky was getting sick. And as a person with the super soldier serum and who was now a god, that shouldn't be happening. Loki was worried, Steve was worried, Tony was worried. Pretty much everyone was worried.

Tony practically dragged Bucky down to medical one afternoon to get checked out. Bruce kicked Tony out of the room, so he left to go let Loki know where his mate was. A few hours later, when everyone was just sitting down for dinner, Bucky was giving everyone a stupid grin and you could smell the pride and smugness flowing off of Loki.

"I have an announcement to make." Spoke up Loki just as everyone was sitting down and tucking into their meal.

"I'M PREGNANT!" announced Bucky and the who room was filled with congratulations. Thor was hugging Loki, Tony and Steve were all over Bucky and everyone else was sending their congratulations.

Everyone seemed to be happy about the news. Steve even shook Loki's hand and wished them luck. It was a step in the right direction. Tony and Bucky were excited to be pregnant together. He just knew that their kids would be good friends as well as family as they grew up together.

That night, as Tony and Thor were getting dressed and ready for bed, Tony felt this almost unbearable pressure in his chest and it hurt to breathe. Sure, he'd been having chest pain for months now as the baby grew, but nothing like this. Tony gasped and braced himself on the bathroom counter as he clutched at his arc reactor.

"Is everything alright my Anthony?" asked Thor worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just feeling a little bit of chest pain. It'll go away on its own." Huffed Tony.

Thor grimaced but nodded at his mate. He trusted Tony to tell him if there was something really wrong.

* * *

Hello peoples. I don't normally have an end note with this fic so I'll make this short. All I wanted to say was that the middle name I picked out for Tony's baby is the name of Thor's grandmother in actual Norse mythology. That is all. See you soon -Shadows


	15. Sick

Hello friends, are you ready for a new chapter? I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for a while and I was so excited to write it. I hope you all enjoy it! -Shadows

* * *

Something was really wrong.

Tony woke up one night feeling such a horrible tightness in his chest that it was difficult to breathe. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he began to panic. He was in pain and it was making him feel sick. So, using what strength he could muster, Tony flailed an arm out, smacking Thor in the chest to wake him up.

"What… what's wrong Little One?" asked Thor groggily as he turned over to face Tony. All Tony did was whimper as the scent of pain flooded the air. Well, that woke Thor up instantly.

"Anthony! What's wrong?! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"I… can't... I can't… breathe." Whimpered Tony as his hand flew to his chest to scratch at the arc reactor.

"JARVIS, alert medical! I'm taking Anthony down!" commanded a panicked Thor as he gently scooped up his mate as gently as he could and rushed down to medical. Thor would never forgive himself if something were to ever happen to his mate and baby.

The second Thor brought Tony into medical, Dr. Cho and Bruce were all over him checking his chest and providing Tony with oxygen. Thor was forced to wait outside so the two doctors could work. Thor couldn't take being separated from his Omega. He kept pacing the hall and growling. JARVIS ended up calling the others down so that Thor wouldn't take his frustration out on anything.

It didn't take long for the others to join Thor in the hallway outside medical. Thor was an anxious mess and his pack did the best they could to calm him down. They tried his best to keep Thor occupied so that he wouldn't go and harass the doctors for news on his mate.

After an hour, Bruce came out and welcomed Thor and only Thor into Tony's room. With well wishes from the others, Thor walked in with a mind full of worry. When Thor entered Tony's room, his heart sunk. Tony was attached to a regular and fetal heart monitor. Tony also had an oxygen mask on and he looked exhausted. Thor rushed over to his mate and held his hand close to his heart.

"Dr. Banner, Dr. Cho, can you tell me what is wrong with my mate? I need to know. Please tell me he'll be alright!" cried Thor as he sat down next to Tony and stroked his hair in comfort.

Bruce and Hellen got to explaining everything to Thor. What had happened was the pressure that the baby was putting on Tony's chest from kicking was enough to disturb the arc reactor and cause it to press on his lungs harder than it did before. That was why Tony was in so much pain and so short of breath and struggling. His heart was still working his blood just had a lower oxygen content. And that's what worried everyone. They needed to keep the oxygen levels up for both Tony and the baby.

Because Tony was 8 months pregnant at this point they decided to put Tony on complete bed rest with supervision. The baby was honestly going to be born very soon. Asgardian pregnancies normally lasted around 36 weeks, so Tony only had a few more to go.

Now what they knew what was wrong with Tony, Bruce left to go inform the others while Hellen made sure that Tony was comfortable. Tony was going to stay in medical until the evening so making sure he was comfortable was important for his cooperation.

Thor stayed at Tony's side as his mate slept for the rest of the night. He just sat there and kept an eye on things. He held Tony's hand and stroked his hair. He did everything he could to bring his beloved whatever comfort he could.

By late morning Tony woke up and instantly began to panic thinking that he'd hurt the baby. Thor was quick to quell Tony's fears and explain what had happened. After the explanation, Thor left to go grab a doctor while Tony was left to mull over his thoughts. He hated this whole situation. He just wanted to be happy with his mate and child, but now he was on strict bed rest and supplemental oxygen. It made him extremely frustrated and that didn't help the still present dull pain in his chest nor did it help with the exhaustion he was feeling.

When Thor came back with Dr. Cho he also brought along Loki and Bucky. They did their best to try and cheer Tony up but to no avail. Tony felt like shit and nothing was going to change that. Later on in the afternoon, Bruce came in to talk to Tony about the possibility of removing the arc reactor once the baby was born.

"We believe that with your new healing factor and with Dr. Cho's regeneration cradle, we should be able to remove the reactor and repair your chest without too much damage." Explained Bruce as he looked over Tony once more.

"That might be an option." Mused Tony as he looked down at where his and Thor's hands were joined over the baby bump. "Do you think it would work?"

"I think it would, but just to be safe we should probably have some sort of Asgardian healer there, I don't know much about Asgardian physiology."

"I'd suggest Loki. He of gifted in healing magic. He used to heal all of our wounds after battle when we were younger." Spoke Thor softly as he noticed Tony begin to drift back off to sleep.

"We'll discuss it at a later time. For now, Tony needs rest and a stress-free environment."

Bruce left the room and allowed Tony and Thor in relative silence, other than the beeping of various heart monitors. When evening fell, Tony was allowed to go back to his and Thor's room to stay until the baby was born. They all agreed that Tony would be happier in his own nest. Tony slept peacefully with his oxygen mask secured while Thor sat vigil beside him. Thor wanted to be ready to help if anything were to happen.

The next day, Loki disappeared back to Asgard while Thor and Bucky stayed by Tony's side. When Tony woke up, they moved him to the living room on their floor so that they could all curl up and watch a movie. Tony slept on the couch while Bucky and Thor occupied the overlarge chairs.

By mid-afternoon, the light of the Bifrost shone through the window and Thor got up to do talk to his brother. Bucky stayed behind to watch over a sleeping Tony. When Thor walked outside to the landing pad he was not only met with the sight of his brother but also of his parents.

"Mother, Father, what a surprise." Boomed Thor as he went to great his parents.

"Loki as told us that Anthony is not well. We've come to help out where we can. He is family after all." Spoke Frigga as she hugged her eldest son.

"But what of the kingdom? With both of you here it is unguarded."

"I will be travelling back and forth my son. But, I have no intention of missing the birth of my granddaughter." Smiled Odin. Thor just nodded and held Loki take his parents bags inside.

When they got inside Bucky got up to great his mate and in-laws while Tony slept on, his breath fogging up his oxygen mask. Thor walked over to Tony and knelt on the ground next to him to gently wake up his mate. Tony opened his eyes blearily and smiled a bit when he saw Thor.

"Anthony my darling. My parents are here to stay for a bit and to help out. Do you think you can get up to head back to bed and rest?" Tony just shook his head. He really didn't have any energy and moving around jostled his chest.

"That's alright. You just rest my beloved. I'll keep you safe." Soothed Thor as Tony closed his eyes again. Thor pulled a worn blue blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over his sleeping mate. Thor kissed his forehead before walking back to join the rest of his family.

"I'll show you to one of the guest rooms." Spoke Thor to his parents as he lent down to pick up their bags.

"If it is alright with you Thor, I'd prefer to stay out here with Anthony and James ." requested Frigga. Thor nodded his head and the Queen of Asgard went off to join her sons-in-law in watching Mulan. Frigga was intrigued by the movie and Bucky laughed a bit when explaining things to her.

After dinner that night, Thor managed to carry Tony back to their bed so he could sleep somewhere more comfortable. Once Tony was all curled up and asleep, Thor went back out to talk to his family. He explained to his parents what had happened and he took comfort in his mother's embrace.

That night Thor slept with one hand protecting Tony's chest and the other protecting the baby. She would be born soon and Thor wanted to do everything in his power to keep both Tony and Maria as safe as he could. He didn't know what he would do if anything else happened to them.


	16. Arrival

Hello friendos! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than that I think you'll enjoy it. So... enjoy! -Shadows

* * *

Tony was at the point where he was absolutely sick and tired of being pregnant. He was starting to feel a little better. The supplemental oxygen and some new heart medication had helped Tony feel a bit less miserable as the last few weeks dragged on. He was still in pain though and not the normal pregnancy pain.

Frigga had been a big help as Tony approached his 36th week of pregnancy. Tony wasn't able to move around much in fear of jostling the arc reactor, so he had to rely on his family to help him out. Queen Frigga was there giving Tony teas and helpful advice for when the baby arrived.

Thor, on the other hand, had barely left Tony's side for a second. The only time he'd left Tony was when either he'd had to get something for his mate or to check and make sure things were all good to go in the nursery. The baby would be there any day now and everything needed to be ready to go.

The week dragged on and Tony was starting to be in more and more pain. He assumed that it was due to the reactor so he didn't say anything. Besides, he was now officially six days overdue so naturally, he was uncomfortable. So what if he'd had this on and off pain in his lower abdomen all day. He'd been in pain and uncomfortable for months so this was nothing new.

But it was something completely new.

Around 5 am while Tony and Thor were sound asleep, Tony woke up to an incredibly intense pain and a wetness between his legs. Tony brought a hand to his stomach and winced. Oh, fuck this wasn't good. And the fact that he felt wet most likely meant that his water had broken and that he'd been in labour for hours now and hadn't realized due to the other pain he'd been feeling. Oh, fuck was the appropriate response. At Tony's wince, Thor was awake in second and checking over his mate.

"Anthony, what is wrong? Are you alright?" fussed Thor as Tony winced again as the building pain not only in his abdomen but also in his chest.

"Thor… I think the baby's coming."

Thor immediately sprung into action. He told JARVIS to alert medical and he went about detaching Tony from his supplemental oxygen. He'd be fine for the short trip down to medical. Once Tony was free, Thor gently picked Tony up and brought his mate down to medical where Bruce and Hellen were waiting for them. They got Tony onto the medical bed and attached to a whole bunch of monitors. They would have preferred if Tony was allowed to move around, but he was high risk and sickly so they weren't going to risk anything.

"Alright Tony, we're going to be monitoring you throughout this whole thing. If anything feels off or you need to push, you tell us, got it?" spoke Bruce. Tony just nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he was hit with another contraction.

Bruce took his leave to go get some more information about Asgardian births while Hellen double checked the equipment. Thor sat on the bed next to his mate and held his hand while whispering encouragements and offering what comfort he could. They both knew that this was going to be a long day.

Hours passed and Tony hadn't really progressed much further. It was already approaching noon and by that time, the team was up and beginning to mill around medical. Only immediate family was allowed in So they took the opportunity to check on Tony while they could. Loki and Bucky told stories and stupid jokes to keep Tony occupied while Frigga fussed about. Odin just stood off to the side awkwardly. For a once great warrior, he was squeamish when it came to medical stuff. Tony thought it was funny.

The afternoon passed and Tony was finally beginning to make some progress. Bruce and Hellen were checking in more often and Tony was defiantly getting restless. Thor was going what he could to comfort his mate, but there was only so much he could do.

Around 5 o'clock, while Tony was about 12 hours into his labour, he started coughing. That had everyone worried and frantic. It meant that the pressure against the arc reactor was increasing and that got everybody worried. In fact, it got Thor so worked up and worried that Bruce actually kicked him out of the room so that he and Hellen could do a more thorough examination without Thor interfering.

"But that if something happens and Anthony needs me?" pleaded Thor as Bruce pushed him out of the room.

"If something happens we will come to get you, Thor. I promise. In the meantime, you can fill everyone in on what's happening. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Soothed Bruce as he succeeded on pushing the stunned Alpha out into the waiting area.

The second Bruce disappeared back into Tony's room Thor was swarmed by his friends and family. All of whom were looking for information on how Tony was doing.

"He, um… He started coughing really badly so Bruce and Hellen are doing an investigation." Mumbled Thor as he quickly became overwhelmed with emotions.

He mother was by his side in a second, hugging her son and trying to assure him that Tony and the baby would make it through this alright. Thor remained shaken but took comfort in having his family close by when he and his mate needed it.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen mother. I don't know what would happen if I lost my mate and my daughter. I just need them to be safe." Cried Thor as his mother enveloped him in a hug. Soon his father, bother, and Bucky joined in. Thor allowed the comforting touches but he knew he would not be able to calm down until he knew that Tony and the baby were alright.

20 minutes later, Bruce came back out and Thor was allowed back at his mate's side. Tony was looking more pale and sickly but he wasn't coughing as much. They had given him a bit of steroid to help clear up his lungs a bit. That was when Bruce began explaining things. The arc reactor had to come out and soon. So, it was then and there that they all decided that once the baby was born Tony would be given a few precious hours to bond with his baby before being taken into surgery. It wasn't ideal but if they continued to leave the reactor in, Tony would continue to deteriorate. After checking up on Tony again, Bruce left to go tell Loki the plan as he would be using some of his healing magic to help remove the reactor and shrapnel.

From then on, Thor was hard pressed to leave Tony's side. They used talking as a distraction from all the pain Tony was in. They talked about all the things they would teach their daughter. Tony couldn't wait to teach her all about science and Thor just knew that his child would love learning about all the different kinds of life in the Nine Realms.

They continued to talk until the pain started to become a bit too much for Tony. His contractions were getting closer and closer and they just knew that it was almost time to deliver their baby. By the time it was going on 10 o'clock at night things got really intense really fast.

When Bruce came back to check how dilated Tony was he was surprised to find that he was at 10cm and was more than ready to start pushing any time now. By that time, Tony didn't really have the capacity for words and just nodded when he was told things. He was already absolutely exhausted and in so much pain that he was quickly running out of what little energy he had left.

"Alright Tony, on your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can for 10 seconds. Thor, can you help him count?" spoke Bruce as he and Hellen got Tony's legs in stirrups. Tony didn't have enough energy to hold his own legs at this point.

Once Tony started pushing he started really crying and screaming. The pressure on his lower half and in his chest was insane. His only saving grave was Thor. He was by his side the whole time, never leaving for a second. He let Tony squeeze his hand as hard as possible. He wiped down Tony's brow when he got too sweaty. He was right there comforting Tony the whole way through.

"Alright Tony, you're doing great! I can see the head! Only a few more pushes!" encouraged Bruce. Tony just kept crying out in pain. It was breaking Thor's heart to see the man hi loved in so much pain.

"You're so close my Beloved. Just a little bit more."

Tony just nodded and kept on pushing. The pain was unbearable and Tony was quickly losing strength. His grip was becoming slack in Thor's hand and his breath had become ragged. Lucky for Tony, he was almost done. With one last harrowing push, the pressure Tony was feeling had abated and Tony felt some kind of relief. A second later a shrill little cry was heard and a wet little bundle of placed on Tony's chest. Tony blinked a few tears from his eye as he looked at his daughter for the first time.

After 18 excruciating hours, Maria Nott Thorsdottir-Stark was finally there with them, and she was beautiful. Tony and Thor started crying for a completely new reason. They were parents. They had a baby, and she was absolutely amazing.

"You did so well Anthony. She's beautiful. I'm so proud of you." Smiled Thor as he kissed Tony on the forehead.

Bruce and Hellen fussed around a bit but left Tony and Thor to bond with and scent their baby. The bonding was important and they didn't want to interrupt unless it was necessary. As soon as they confirmed that Tony was stable for the time being, they left the new parents to go let everyone else know that the baby had arrived and to prepare for surgery.

Meanwhile, Thor had climbed up onto the bed with Tony and was cuddling up close to his mate and daughter while Tony got to breastfeeding. It was a very rare moment of pure joy and peace. Tony ran a gentle finger of Maria's cheek as she fed while Thor kissed him and helped support the baby.

"I can't believe she'd finally here." Whispered Tony unable to tear his eyes away from his child. "She's so perfect. Thor, how is she so perfect?"

"Because you made her my Anthony. You did so well. So well." Now Thor would deny it later, but he was crying. Seeing his mate feed and hold their baby for the first time was a surreal experience and Thor just couldn't get enough. He couldn't wait to introduce everyone to their little princess, but for now, he just wanted to keep Tony and Maria to himself. This was his family, something he had waited so long to have. Thor's life was perfect.

Tony, on the other hand, was just as taken by their daughter. She had a little bit of brown downy hair on her head and Tony just knew that she would have piercing blue eyes like Thor. She was so tiny in Tony's arms. Despite all the pain, he was in, Tony couldn't help but smile. He had a healthy baby and his mate was right at his side. He leaned closer into Thor's embrace and allowed his mate to kiss over their bonding mark. They were family now. They had a baby to protect and Tony vowed to never let her down. He would never be like his father. Never in a million years.

"So how do you feel Mama?" asked Thor with a smile as he nuzzled Tony's cheek.

"I've felt better, but it's totally worth it." Sighed Tony, he too with a smile on his face. They had never discussed it, but Tony always knew that he wanted to be called Mama. He didn't really know what fathers were supposed to be like. And besides, moms are awesome.

An hour after baby Maria was born, the pain in Tony's chest had increased to an unbearable amount.

"Thor…" cringed Tony as his voice broke.

"What is it, my beloved?"

"I need you to take Maria and call Bruce…"

Thor did as asked but also fussed over Tony as much as he could. He knew his mate as sickly and he didn't want anything to happen. He watched with broken eyes as Tony's breathing became raspy and ragged. His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. Thor could only watch from his chair as Tony was wheeled off to surgery. Thor clutched baby Maria close to his chest and started crying once more. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He just needed Tony to be ok.


	17. Reunited

Yay! New chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter's a bit on the shorter side, but I'm still proud of it. -Shadows

* * *

Thor stayed in Tony's medical room for hours. At one point, Bucky came in with some formula for baby Maria, but for the most part, it was just Thor and the baby. Thor sat there in almost silence, clutching Maria to his chest and trying his best to comfort the infant. She was new to the world and didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where her mother was and that lead to a restless baby. Thor did his best to keep her calm. But, Thor could only do so much when he himself was worried for his mate's life. He knew that Tony was in good hands, but that didn't make the worry go away.

Tony was in surgery for four hours. Loki's magic and Tony's own healing factor brought on by the golden apple helped to shorten the amount of time he was under, but it still wasn't easy. Bruce had a hard time finding all the shrapnel and protecting Tony's heart and lungs. Loki helped to craft a new sternum that would withstand the test of time and protect Tony's organs. It was a difficult four hours, with Tony's heart stopping twice, but in the end, he pulled through.

Once Tony was all closed up and recovering, Bruce took the opportunity to fill Thor in on what had happened. Thor burst into tears when Bruce came in and told him that Tony was alive and starting to heal. He worried when Bruce told him what had happened on the operating table, but Thor knew Tony would pull through. He had to.

"We would like to keep him in isolation for a while. Just to make sure that he doesn't get an infection." Explained Bruce.

"No!"

"Thor, it's not really up for debate. If Tony gets an infection he might die."

"No. My dear Anthony has eaten a golden apple. He had Asgardian traits and healing now. It had been proven on Asgard that if a new parent is allowed to heal and bond with their child that they heal faster and the child will grow stronger. I don't want to risk either of them if they are not allowed to bond." Explained Thor as he rocked baby Maria in his arms. She was beginning to fuss and Thor knew that she was wanting her mother.

"Fine. But I want to get Tony settled in an isolation room before you bring the baby in. Other then you, the baby, and me, nobody else will be allowed in that room. Understood?" Thor nodded and got back to soothing his child.

Half-an-hour later, Bruce returned and lead Thor down to Tony's new room. Thor's heart broke as he saw his mate hooked up to so many machines. Bruce tried to explain them all to Thor, but he was too worked up to pay much attention. Once Bruce was sure that Tony was alright he took his leave and allowed Thor to sit with his sedated mate. Thor placed Maria, who was now swaddled in a gold blanket given to her by Odin, in the little crook between Tony's right arm and torso. Maria squirmed a bit but settled down once she smelled her mother's scent. Thor smiled a bit when Tony subconsciously pulled Maria closer to him.

An hour later Tony slowly began to wake up. Thor was right there by his side offering soothing words and little updates on the baby. Tony was only awake for a few minutes, enough to drink some water and nuzzle Maria, before he fell back asleep. Bruce had warned Thor that Tony might be extremely exhausted for a few days. That was fine, just as long as Tony was getting better.

It took Tony two days to come around fully. In that time, Thor was the one to take care of baby Maria. He loved his daughter and he knew that Tony would really begin to feel better once he could spend more time with her.

Once Tony was finally awake for more than a few minutes at a time, Bruce was able to come in and fill Tony in on what had happened. Tony just nodded along. He really just wanted to hold Maria and make sure she was healthy. Once Bruce checked over Tony's incision site and made sure it was healing well, Tony was given the all clear to feed his baby. Thor was right there by his side offering some support so that Tony could properly hold his baby. He didn't know why, but just holding his child close so she could feed made him feel better.

"I'm glad you're alright my Beloved." Hummed Thor as he held Tony impossibly closer. Tony just closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Two days after that, Bruce came in and gave Tony the all clear to head back to his and Thor's room.

"Tony, you'll need to stay on bed rest for the next two weeks just so we can be sure that you're healing alright. That means no getting up unless you have help. Let Thor do all the heavy work with the baby." Finished Bruce as he looked Tony over again.

"I'm fine with that. Means I don't have to change any dirty diapers for a while." Tony let out a soft smile and Thor smiled back.

"My love, I will gladly change every single dirty diaper if it means that you and Maria are healthy."

From there, Thor helped Tony get into some more comfortable clothes before helping him into a wheelchair. Thor placed Maria in Tony's arms and slowly pushed his mate and child back up to their room where he knew Tony would be more comfortable. Once Tony was in bed and settled, Thor took the opportunity to cuddle up close to his family. They were alright. It would take some time to heal, but they were alright. And Thor was thankful.


	18. Baby Blues

Yay, new chapter time! This is actually the second to last chapter! I can't believe it. Well, I'll probably give some sappy note at the end of the next chapter about the story coming to a close, so I'll spare you till then. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. it's a cute one! Happy reading -Shadows

* * *

The day after Thor was able to bring Tony and the baby back to their room was filled with visits from literally everyone! Odin and Frigga got to visit first so that they could meet the little princess before heading back to Asgard in a few days time. Odin gave them his blessing while Frigga couldn't stop cooing over the infant in Tony's arms. Tony was just exhausted the entire visit, but nobody could really blame him. He'd been through a lot to bring Maria into the world.

After Odin and Frigga left, Bucky and Loki came to visit their niece. Bucky was starting to show with his pregnancy and he looked to Tony for advice. The two ended up talking for a while before Tony needed to rest and Maria needed to be fed.

Bruce came in a few time to check in to make sure that Tony was healing up and not getting worse. For once something must have been going right because Tony was actually healing and the baby was healthy and had a solid set of lungs on her. Her cries could be compared to the chaos of an ill practiced high school band warming up. Everybody knew when Maria wanted something.

Steve came for a quick visit once lunch was ready. He brought food for both new parents and, like everyone else, cooed over the new baby who was sound asleep at the time. Clint came in not to much later to offer congratulations and to check in on everyone. Natasha didn't even bother to visit and Tony was alright with that.

After work that night, Pepper and Rhodey came to visit. They needed to make sure that their friend was doing alright. Tony was grateful that he had friends that supported him despite everything. Rhodey was instantly smitten with baby Maria and Tony even let him hold her. Pepper, on the other hand, was there talking with Thor about how they would keep the SI board of directors busy while Tony recovered and got used to having a baby. The board still wasn't happy about an Omega having the controlling interest in the company, but they couldn't do too much with the God of Thunder and literal royalty breathing down their necks.

Once everyone had left for the day, Tony and Thor got to just enjoy some time together. Maria was sound asleep in Tony and Thor's arms and both parents couldn't be happier. Both of them were happy that both Tony and the baby had made it out of the whole ordeal alright. Sure, Tony was still healing from open heart surgery, but he was healing up just fine.

"I still can't believe how amazing our baby is." Whispered Tony, pulling Thor from his thoughts.

"She is amazing. She's going to do amazing things. I can tell." Smiled Thor was he pulled Tony close.

Soon after, Tony drifted off to sleep. Thor took their daughter from Tony's arms and placed her in the bassinet on the side of their bed. After making sure that both Tony and Maria were safe and comfortable, Thor allowed himself to relax from the first time in almost a week. Thor curled himself around his mate and allowed himself to drift off to sleep for a little while. At least until Maria woke up demanding to be fed.

The next few weeks allowed Tony and Thor to develop a routine with Maria. Because Tony was still on bed rest, Thor kept his promise and did all the heavy lifting while Tony was in charge of feeding and bonding with Maria. Tony had also taken to almost exclusively wearing a warm fuzzy housecoat in his new day to day life. It was easy access for feeding Maria while also being comfy as hell. Bucky teased him about it a bit before agreeing to copy the idea once his own kid was born.

Frigga and Odin had returned to Asgard with a promise to return soon to visit before Bucky and Loki had their baby. Family life continued on and things began to settle down. Tony was healing up nicely and Maria was a fairly content baby. As long as she was fed and held, she was happy. Tony and Thor were absolutely in love with their daughter. Thor would sing her old lullabies in his native language while Tony told her stories in Italian. Somebody was almost always holding Maria. It was hard to put such a cute baby down, even if it was for a nap.

The team finally decided to step up and help out Tony. It only took almost 3 years of knowing each other, but the team finally decided to acknowledge all the work and sacrifices that Tony made for them. They knew that Tony made all their gear, but since Tony fell pregnant they hadn't had any new updates. It caused the team to finally appreciate everything Tony did once it was taken away.

They all made up for the oversite in their own way. Steve made sure Tony had enough to eat, Clint provided some entertainment, and even Natasha offered a little bit of help. She still wasn't a big fan of Tony, but it was a start.

Meanwhile, Thor was falling deeper in love with his mate. Just seeing Tony care for their child made the Alpha in him proud. This was his mate and his child. He wasn't ever going to let anything hurt them. Well, logically, Thor knew that Tony could fight for himself. That was what attracted him to Tony in the first place. But Thor was also protective of his family and he knew he'd feel horrible if anything happened to them.

Thor was there for Tony every step of the way as they adjusted to life with a baby. Instead of creating a strain, having a baby actually made their bond stronger. Thor became more protective while Tony flourished under all the positive attention. Nobody really wanted to mistreat someone who had given birth and had open heart surgery on the same day. Tony actually loved all the attention. Growing up he had been abused and mistreated. And that hadn't really stopped as he became an adult. He was forced to hide and take all the nasty words from the media while also dealing with Obadiah Stane and his black market arms deals. For the first time in a very long time, everything was going well in Tony's life. He had a loving mate, a beautiful child, and a family that actually cared about him and encouraged him to do better.

Life as going well and Tony was finally safe and happy. That was all he had ever wanted, and he finally got it.


	19. Epilogue

"Mooooooooom! Dad's making faces again!" came a very loud shout from the living room of the tower.

Tony made his way from where he was sitting in the kitchen working on some stuff for SI to the living room. There sitting on the floor was Thor with his hair covered in coloured berets and ponytail holders while their 8-year-old daughter Maria giggled nearby. Tony just shook his head and made his way to the couch near his mate and child. He was heavily pregnant with twin boys and was just generally tired. Although, Tony couldn't really complain. This pregnancy was a walk in the park compared to when he had Maria. Tony was excited for the twins to arrive. He was having identical boys that they were going to name Sven and Lucas. Maria was excited at the prospect of being a big sister.

From where Tony was sitting he could see Thor giving him a stupid dopey smile. Thor had turned out to be an excellent parent. He doted on Maria and supported her as she showed to have inherited Tony's intellect. She was one smart cookie. Just like her mother, Maria loved causing explosions. Hers were just more of the vinegar and baking soda variety.

After Maria had turned 2, Tony had returned to being Iron Man. He would have gone back sooner, but he'd had some complications with his heart. He was all better now, but it had scared Thor shitless. Once Tony was back with the team, Thor made sure that he was respected on the field. In the past few years, they had actually managed to eradicate HYDRA to the best of their knowledge as well as continue to fight this guy who called himself Doctor Doom. He was more of a nuisance than anything. 8 months ago he'd decided that New York needed giant robot bunnies for some reason. So yeah, nobody really liked him. Clint thought he was funny though.

Bucky and Loki had had their baby not too long after Tony had had Maria. Bucky had given birth to a sweet baby boy they named Bowie. The kid had Loki's dark black hair mixed with Bucky's blue eyes. Bowie and Maria were really close. They did almost everything together. They were only five months apart as Bowie was born premature. He was perfectly healthy now, but he was so small when he was born that everyone was afraid to touch him. Because the kids were so close in age they shared everything. They were even in the same class in school. Both sets of parents were excited to find out what they would be god and goddess of, but that wasn't until they turned 16. Until then they just laughed and learned all they could.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" asked Maria as she got up off the floor and walked over to Tony.

"I'm not sure Bambina, you'll have to wait and ask Uncle Bruce when he gets back from the lab." Maria just nodded and ran off to her room to go play with her toys Frigga and Odin had sent from Asgard. That was when Thor walked over and pulled his mate close to him.

"How are you feeling my darling, Anthony?"

"Tired, but that's not new." Thor just smiled and placed his hands on Tony's baby bump.

"Our boys will be here soon, then you and I will be tired for a whole different reason."

Tony and Thor spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled together on the couch and talking. At one point Maria had come back with Bowie in tow to watch a movie. Tony put on Moana and waited for the rest of the pack to join them. Loki and Bucky came in a few minutes into the film. Bucky had just finished a heat a few days earlier and was still sort of out of it.

Clint and Natasha were next to join the group. Clint and Tony had learned to get along quite well over the years. He often joined him, Loki, and Bucky in pranking the others. Natasha still wasn't fond of Tony. They had some sort of unspoken agreement to just let each other be and to have each other's back in battle. It worked out enough.

Bruce was up next. He said hi to everyone before heading to the kitchen to make dinner for the pack. They had a cooking schedule and it was Bruce's turn. Steve was the last to join in. He was coming back from a jog and everyone yelled at him that he smelt like wet dog. Tony and Steve had become sort of friends after Maria was born. After having a talk with Bucky, Steve finally pulled his head out of his ass when it came to Omegas and Tony. Steve ended up apologizing for all the horrible things he'd said to Tony and the two started a tentative friendship. They still fought from time to time, but the hurtful words and prejudice were no longer present.

Speaking of Omegas, there was still a long way to go when it came to Omega rights on Earth. However, Tony and Thor had been making improvements. After a huge fight with the UN that needed fucking Odin to intervein, Omegas no longer had to give up all their assets once they were mated. It was a small step, but a step forward none the less.

All in all, Tony was happy with how his life had turned out. Never would he have thought that becoming mated to the God of Thunder would lead his life in the direction it had. He never thought that he would become the God of Innovation, Metal, and Fire. He never thought that he would ever get to have children. Tony wouldn't trade Maria and his unborn children for the world.

Actually, things had turned out good. Tony was happy. The happiest he'd been in a very long time. After the years of abuse growing up, Tony was glad he had the family he always wanted. Tony turned in his seat to curl up closer to Thor on the couch. And as the credits on the movie began to roll, Tony couldn't help but smile. He was alright, and everything else would be alright too.

* * *

Well, friends, that's a wrap. Thank you all so much for joining me on this wild ride. Thank you for all the love and support you've shown and I am truly grateful. You all pushed me to continue this little fic and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. If you like my work I highly suggest you read my other big fic "More Than He Seems". It's also a Tony-centric Marvel fic. If you ever want to chat you can find me on Tumblr under lupintheachemist or hawkvengerpr. It's a fun time.

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. -Shadows.


End file.
